Fire and Ice
by FA Specialist
Summary: Rikuo concluded that Tsurara is attracted to Kiyo and vice  versa, while Shima is smitten with the ice maiden, to avoid confrontation, Rikuo appointed himself as the official arbiter.  Who would win the girl's heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I need to re-post my work. don't know why it suddenly went out of the list. :(

PARANORMAL

By Treasure

06052011

Rikuo followed what Tsurara was looking at out in the school grounds during their physical education class. She was supposed to keep an eye on him being one of his bodyguards, but ye, she was looking at something else.

It seems that the ice maiden was keen on observing Shima and Kiyotsugu. Rikuo could see how Tsurara's eyebrows move up and down as the two boys exchange words while Kiyo would laugh once in a while and Shima would only sag his shoulders.

Rikuo could also see that Tsurara would smile a bit and lower her head to hide her excitement, and at that moment she looked his way and that smile vanished in her lips and she just bow her head apologizing for having smiled at what he knows nothing of. "Maybe Yuki-onna is having a crush on Kiyotsugu, she look excited on every word he says." His conclusion of what he had observed.

It had been two months since their first year at senior high but the Kiyo Cross Squad had always been active since it was established by Kiyotsugu about two years ago, it had been their link even the likes of Maki and Torii had been transferred to another section. Kurata and Oikawa were transferred to Rikuo's class to Shima's delight.

One afternoon, a week later, Rikuo noticed that the ice maiden was not with Aotobo (Kurata) waiting for him at the tool shed, their meeting place after school since the young master always help with the other students clean the rooms and school grounds and throw the trash at the main depository.

'Where's Tsurara?' asked the young master as the ice maiden was not in sight.

'She said she'll drop by the library before it closes. Here she comes.' Aotobo pointed to the girl approaching them.

'Hello master.'

'Were you able to borrow the book you wanted from the library?'

'Yes master.' Her short answer.

'I'll just push these trash bins on the far end and we'll be off.'

'Let me help you with that Waka!' Aotobo carried three of the seven trash bins in one haul. Being a huge guy is a big help with these activities.

'What book did you borrow from the library Yuki-onna?' Rikuo asked as they walk towards the metro rail station.

'Ano . . . I borrowed a paranormal book.' She shyly told the young master.

'Whoha, are you as addicted as Kiyo about other entities besides human that inhabit earth?'

'Not really, Rikuo-sama, but it won't hurt if I could learn other things humans have researched about us yokai. At least I won't be so clueless what Kiyo is discussing during the paranormal meeting.' She lowered her head at the last words, afraid she might offend the young master with her statement.

'You really are enjoying the group's activity aren't you?' (Is that admiration for Kiyo turning to affection?)

'Hai! Even that trip to Mt. Nerijime did scare me a bit at the beginning.' She's smiling to herself.

'I've heard Kiyo was planning to go on a yokai hunt again two weeks from now, would you be coming?' Aotobo told the other two.

'Yes!' The ice maiden answered without hesitation. Then she remembered that she is still accountable to her master.

'I'm sorry master, I got carried away.' She felt that she would like to vanish into thin air t that very moment.

'Come to think of it, it was really fun going out of town except when Kiyo would search for yokai in the dead of night.' Rikuo aired what annoys him with their activity because this endangered not only Kiyo but the others as well.

'But who would look for yokai at daylight, master?' Yuki-onna defended Kiyo.

Rikuo felt annoyed not with the statement but for the fact that she was defending the reckless actions of Kiyo. He decided to brush it off. 'Here's your train ticket.'

~~~~ o ~~~~

The paranormal group destination this time was an old temple near Mt. Fujiwara.

When they boarded the train, the ice maiden did not hustle to be seated next to Rikuo, instead she chose the seat fronting Kana, Rikou and Kiyo. (Yuki-onna really wanted to look at Kiyo face to face so she chose a seat fronting him instead of seating beside me.)

Yura and Shima was seated in the next isle and he was inviting the ice maiden to sit beside him because it was vacant but she declined.

They still played the yokai card game, but when they got bored, Tsurara got the book about paranormal and Kiyo almost jumped beside her and told Torii to exchange places with him so he could see what Tsurara was reading. (Now I get it, she borrowed that book from the library so she could use it at the moment like this to get Kiyo's attention, hmph!) There was a smirk in the young master's face.

Kiyo talked non-stop, while the others try to get a nap, and Kana happily put her head on Rikuo's shoulder. (Waka looks happy with Kana's head was on his shoulder, I should have stayed beside him but if I did I won't be able to see an attack from behind not that I expect one on this peaceful trip.) Tsurara was able to learn a few things from Kiyo's non-stop blabbering, now she won't be clueless at those meetings.

Kiyo's laughter intrigued Rikuo that he move Kana's head to the other side and asked Maki to change seat with him sandwiching Tsurara in the next seat pulling the paranormal book towards him. 'Let me see that!'

'Kiyo was telling me that he read somewhere that the bird clan "Zen-Ippa" are doctors of the yokai!' The ice maiden explained to her master part of Kiyo's blabbering. (As if we don't know!)' Tsurara was surprised to hear annoyance form the master. 'Here, Rikuo look at this picture, some relics of the Zen clan were feathers with unknown chemicals, said to be used to cure or kill other yokai!" Kiyo proudly informed the Third Heir.

'It looked a thousand year old feather of some ordinary bird.' Rikuo tried to slow down Kiyo's excitement.

'But they were collected on a yokai infested area at that time.'

'Still, if it was in the forest, it could be from a bird that had not escaped its hunter.'

Kiyo would have protested but the warning whistle has been blown, informing everyone that the next station is on sight and they should prepare to disembark.

'Oikawa-san, let me help you with your backpack.' Shima offered.

'Thank you, but it's alright.' She politely declined.

(Is it what I think it is? A love triangle? I need to do something about this or someone will be emotionally hurt before this trip is over.) Rikuo told himself. He moved quickly, grabbed Tsurara's backpack and carried it on his other shoulder. 'Go follow the girls!' He told her so she won't ask question about the backpack, but two other person have two different statements for his action, the first one, from another boy – Awkk, he beat me to it again. The second, from a girl – why is he so attentive to her? Both their faces show amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

Paranormal

Chapter II

By Treasure

06062011

The temple has been inexistence for almost five hundred years and it has been home to thousands of yokai and other spirits. After reaching its main gate the members of the paranormal group stood in awe at the magnificence of its architecture and size.

'Let's take picture first before we go in!' Torii suggested while directing the group to compress to be able to fit at the frame.

'Torii, take a picture of me and Tsurara, will you?' Shima shouted at the girl with the camera as the others disperse, he took hold of the ice maiden's arm and came close to her as much as he can.

'Fine! And one more for good measure.' Torii complied, she'd noticed before that Shima has had a huge crush oh this girl with white and black hair but the poor girl was oblivious to the young man's feelings.

Shima was so happy that he now not only had a picture of Tsurara but they're in it together, a dream came true as they say, he felt that he scored this time from the disappointing bag carry me not from the train station.

'Give me a hundred copies of that will you?' Shima reminded Torii.

'That's settle that, now let's move in!' Kiyo ordered the group, very eager to start the yokai hunt.

'Maybe we should pray and ask what is our future might be before the yokai hunt!' Yura suggested.

'That's an excellent idea Yura-kun!' Agreed Kana and Maki. And they've walked to the main temple first.

~~~ 0 ~~~

'Would they know you, master?' Asked the ice maiden as she and the master stood still outside the temple gates.

'Maybe. I could feel more than a thousand of them still lingers here but nothing as weird as like that in the old elementary school building, maybe because some of the ones living here were deities.'

'Yes, that would explain it. In that old school building that creepy crawler was so fierce.'

'We should go in now or the others may wonder where we are.'

And that was so true, Kana had seen them walked in together, Rikuo carrying the girl's bag and a warning bell had hit her prompting her to think the two surely have some secret of their own that she should know.

'Rikou, have you made your wish in the future?' Kana greeted him; she even hugged his arm and led him to the main temple while she waved at Tsurara to follow. 'They say that if you made a wish when you enter a temple for the first time it will come true.'

'It's just an urban legend Kana-chan.' Tsurara countered the brown haired girl.

'But nothing will be lost if you do wish for something, right?' The brown haired girl would not be outdone.

Tsurara only sighed as she watched her master and the other girl enter the temple. (Of course he would not contradict her even if the sky falls down.'

~~~ o ~~~

'Now we must group ourselves, Rikuo and Tsurara the first group, you girls (Yura, Kana, Torii and Maki) the second one, Shima and me as the third group, each group will take the north, east and west side of the temple and meet here after an hour and half and head south together before we exit the temple and consolidate our observation of the yokai on this temple.' Kiyo officially gave their assignments.

'Kana and Shima would have protested with the grouping but Kiyo had wrangled Shima's neck and Yura had herded the girls towards the east side of the temple.

Kurata (Aotobo), in invisible form, joined Rikuo and Tsurara for safety measure. 'I've met some of the yokai living here earlier Waka, they've said that it's generally peaceful here and some of the powers of the deities were increasing as people pray to them for good fortune and good health, but there are some bad ass who still play jokes to humans.'

'As long as people don't get hurt playing spook or pranks is all right.' Rikuo agreed.

'Hey, you!' Somebody behind them called.

'You yokai are new here? There isn't much space here for you to occupy, but if you have gold or something of value, I could find you a nice place to stay. You two married?' Asked the cat, in yellow overall and hood. His thick whiskers are very predominant.

Tsurara blushed, Ao readied himself, and Rikuo as always talked in a friendly manner. 'No, we were just visiting with our human friends. Are you the one in-charge here?'

'You show yourselves to humans and made friends with them?' The cat is astonished.

Rikuo brushed the cat's last question; instead, he did the questioning. 'So, how many tenants do you have here? How much do they pay you? Do they help humans as they come here to pray and make wishes.'

Out in a distance, the girls noticed that Rikuo's group stopped in the court yard. The boy seemed to be talking to the girl next to him, but sometimes they are speaking at the same time, and sometimes both of them would seem to be just looking at each other.

'What is with those two?' Kana asked.

'Maybe they have encountered their yokai.' Maki answered. "We should be going now, after that frightening encounter at Mt. Nejireme, don't want to encounter another one of them, now it's giving me a goose bump.'

'What's with you four eyes? I do the talking here, if you don't have gold, you can give me this onna to be my helper, isn't she a pretty young thing?' The cat eyed Tsurara with evil thoughts.

A red glint showed in the eyes of the young master. He pulled Tsurara behind him to shield her, but before he could say a word, Aotabo grabbed the cat's collar and said 'You may not speak like that to Waka!'

'Put me down, you big brute!' The cat yelled.

'Not until you apologize to Waka!'

'But I did nothing to him!' The cat tried to look innocent.

'You have offended him, us!'

'Put him down Ao, I'll spare you today, but no more next time.' The master spoke.

'Bah and who are you to say such thing?' The cat straightened his overalls.

'He's the third heir to the Nura clan!' Aotabo declared proudly.

'Third . . . . Nura clan?' The cat shook in fear when the words sink in. 'I apologize . . .' the cat bowed and run as fast as he can to save his ass.

'Maybe he did hear of the Nura clan and you, master.' Tsurara said 'Thank you for protecting me!' Her heart was beating faster now. (Master saved me one more time.)

Rikuo nods accepting the appreciation. 'Let's move on, we can look around for another fifteen minutes then we can head back to the front gate.'

~~~~~0~~~~

'What am I going to do with myself?' Kiyo, as always, finds himself frustrated after not finding a single yokai at the temple. 'I think Shima is luckier than me, how many did you find?'

'Ano . . . . I must have seen at least two . . . . a hair yokai and an eye yokai . . . . I'm not so sure though, it was just as fast as a blink, one moment they are there then they're gone.'

'I'm glad we didn't find one, Maki's hair in her arms stood when we pass by a room with lots and lots of statues, gladly nothing moved!' Torii commented

'I've sensed a great yokai here but haven't seen one, I guess those that live here don't want to bother or don't bother with humans. To each, his own.' Yura explained.

'How about your group Nura, what did you encounter? Any luck with any form of yokai?' Kiyo asked.

Rikuo would gladly tell them their encounter with the crook neko yokai they have encountered trying to swindle them of gold, but he thought Kiyo would never hear the end of it and he will force Rikuo and Tsurara to show him the neko yokai.

'We didn't see anything. We've looked around every accessible room, but we haven't seen anything unusual, not even a chair that is out of place.' Rikuo told them, Tsurara nods as he speak, confirming what he reports.

'Maybe Shima is our "seer", but he must train his skills and focus on what he sees that is unusual to the naked eye. I'm counting on you my boy!' Kiyo taps Shima's shoulder. 'Come, let us taste Fujiwara's famous dango then head for the best yakisoba house in the area.

~~~~~~0~~~~~

'Would you like some tokoyaki or torikaraage with your yakisoba, Oikawa-san? Asked the very concerned boy with yellow hair.

Afraid that Shima's concern would create a small friction, Rikuo seated between Shima and Kiyo, immediately put two cuts of unagi in Tsurara's saucer. 'Thank you Rikuo-sama, I'm glad you remembered my favourite fish!'

'Awwk! He beat me to it again!' Shima said to himself, now wondering how did the Nura boy knew things about his Oikawa-san.

'Maybe you would like hot tea to go with it?' Kiyo tried joining in with the two boy's small competition.

Trying not to let Kiyo get any point either. 'She likes it better with milkshake.'

Now the other girls begin to wonder how close Rikuo is with Tsurara, and what secrets they are keeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Paranormal

Chapter III

By Treasure

23062011

'Tadaima!' greeted the trio upon entering the mansion gates. Aotabo is swamped with gifts Tsurara insisted on buying. "For the kids." She said.

Those child like entities at the mansion really liked those different dango they brought. The supreme commander was well pleased with the two boxes of daifuku in all sizes, flavour and colouring. 'You are better than my baka grandson when it comes to things like this. He would never bring anything from his outing; much more think of me or my favourite sweets!' The grand yokai looked sharply at his grandson who was in the garden talking to Kappa.

Trying to save Rikuo's reputation, Tsurara lie a bit, 'Actually it was young master who reminded me to get some daifuku for you, he knew they're your favourite, especially those filled with plums. Can I get you some tea? They'd be a good pair.'

The supreme commander knew that the ice maiden was trying to cover up for his grandson's small lapses and was amazed by her loyalty, so for this trivial matter he would let it pass.

'He did that? So, my baka grandson has some uses after all! Anyway thanks Yuki-onna, I guess that your outing with Rikuo's friends does him good in some ways.' The supreme commander left her, biting into the daifuku very slowly trying to savour every bite, with a hint of smile in his lined face. 'Please send the tea to Natto at the main hall.'

~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~

'What? Did I hear you right Kappa?'

'Yes Waka. Two henchmen from the snake clan had been caught spying on the outskirts of Ukiyoke in the northern border. They were interrogating two bakeneko staff for information regarding Nura clan officers who frequently visit that area, they also wanted to post themselves as waiters at the first district restaurant so they can move freely in and out of that area.'

'And what are they up to?'

Kappa dipped himself in the pond before he replied 'They confessed after the mongoose came with the Tengu's. They said, they, the whole snake village is in doubt of your ability to lead and a few of them wanted to revenge Hibedayu's death.'

'But he died because he wanted to murder Zen; he had been poisoning Zen little by little so he can take Zen's place. He had lost all his sense of loyalty.' Rikuo still recall some of the words Hibedayu pronounced at Zen's face.

'We really don't know what's happening to their village, maybe something is going amiss. Someone must have held information from the town folk that is why some of them are acting subversive.' Kappa spoke his mind.

'Maybe a visit to their village would do us all good!' Rikuo decided.

'Good thinking Rikuo! Maybe you could bring Gyuki along. A trip to the countryside will do him good.' Supreme commander declared. 'The sooner, the better.'

~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~

'We are delighted that you, yourself, the Third Heir of the Nura Clan took time to visit us here in our village.' Said Reptilia, one of the village elders, was surprised by the visit. (The snake clan really was in for a surprise when Nura visited the village in his day form.)

'I too am glad with this visit as the need for it arises sooner than we anticipated. Shall we begin the meeting soon?' Rikuo wasted no time. He discussed what he had learned about the subversive plans of the two spies caught.

'This spy thing . . . . The council has no knowledge of it . . . . . (The village elders started to talk to each other; shocked to hear this of this news.) We will inform the villagers the truth about Hibedayu's death, and we will try to find out who are these groups plotting any kind of malicious action against the Nura clan or any other entities for that matter. They will be severely dealt with.' Reptilia promised Rikou as he pledge loyalty in behalf of the entire village to the Nura Clan.

'I will hold you liable to your words!'

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

After the meeting, Reptilia invited Rikuo and his entourage to walk around the village to see how they spent their everyday lives. Reptilia wanted to show them the village armoury, the distillery and crafts area. The entourage walked in a beeline as not to monopolize the street, some villagers went out of their homes to see and greet the newcomers. Rikuo walked beside Reptilia, who is acting as a gracious host/tour guide, behind them followed Gyuki and Kuratabo, after them Yuki-onna and Aotabo.

Then, out of nowhere, something grabbed Yuki-onna. Only a small "umph" escaped from her. Even Aotabo didn't notice that anything is amiss, he thought the ice maiden had fall behind a few steps because of something that interest her, she always catch-up every after few seconds.

'Reptilia!' The culprit called, to get the other's attention.

'Yuki-onna!' Rikuo yelled as he saw the ice maiden being held forcefully by another serpent.

'Leave her alone, Cobra!' Reptilia ordered the renegade snake yokai.

Mesamaru and Gozemaru suddenly appeared with their weapons drawn, just like Aotabo and Kuratabo who turned to their fighting stand ready to strike, but Rikuo still in his day form stopped them. 'Let me handle this!'

'Hah! One visit . . . One visit and you are convinced by that human that he can take care of all of his clan, let me see how can he save this one from the likes of me!' Cobra tightened his grip at the ice maiden. He even turned her head closer to his mouth as he hissed, his forked tongue almost touching her cheek.

'Be careful Waka, his poison is one of the deadliest venom we have as a weapon. Death is instantaneous if Cobra inflicted Yuki-onna with it!' Reptilia warned him.

'Cobra, please release her, whatever doubts you have it is with me and not with her.'

'True, but I want to measure your competency as a leader of your night parade, and I've heard that you killed Hibedayu for no reason!' The vile on his words is teeming on his mouth.

Although Yuki-onna has a power of her own, it seems that she can't use it. The grip being used by her captor is constricting her; it's getting tighter by the minute.

Rikuo noticed her predicament as the colour of her eyes is gets paler. 'This is my last warning Cobra, release her!' There is so much force in his words even if he is in his day form.

'Warning! Is that all you can say?' Cobra laughed a hideous laugh, flicking his forked tongue again. Now Rikuo is really pissed off.

'Tsurara' Rikuo called the ice maiden in her school name 'can you remember what happened to Marie Antoinette?' (He was referring to the French Queen) she blinked her eyes to signal him "yes". 'On the count of three. . . . . .'

'What? I'm squeezing this onna to death . . . '

'One'

'And all you can say to her. . . . . . .'

'Two'

' . . . . . is something about another . . . .'

'Three!'

'g . . i . . .r. . .l . . . '

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

At school, 'Oikawa-san, there's something different about you today.' Kiyotsugu noticed.

'Oikawa-san you looked prettier, your new hairdo suits you well!' stars shine on Shima's eyes.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

Let me stop here for now. Also, I would like to thank all those who left their reviews. I'm so excited to hear your comments, it keeps me going. See you next chapter. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Paranormal

By Treasure

07092011

'Oikawa-kun, you . . . . you look great with your new hairdo!' Shima expressed his admiration, stammering as they caught each other at the student locker room.

'Arigatou, Shima-kun!'

'Right you are my man! Oikawa-kun looks kawaii with that new hair, not that she's not cute before!' Kiyotsugu even winked at Tsurara, which made her blush. 'Come Shima let's go ahead. 'He hooked his arm at Shima's neck and led the smaller teen out of the locker room.

The wink and the blush did not escape Rikuo's eyes. 'I didn't know Kiyo could be such a player! And I think Yuki-onna is falling for that glib, look at that blush!' He was talking to himself almost aloud.

'You were saying something about Kiyo-kun?' Kana asked Rikuo.

'Huh? But I didn't say anything!'

'But I heard you've said something. . . . about Kiyo . . . and player!' Kana reminded him.

'Oh, that was nothing. I was thinking of my CD player.'

'Um, I thought it was about something else. We need to hurry up Rikuo, I'll let you borrow my notes since you were absent yesterday.' Kana grabbed Rikuo's arm. Rikuo could do nothing but to follow the brown haired girl, but did call out to Tsurara and Aotabo to hurry up too.

'We're coming!' Tsurara managed to reply before letting out a sigh. 'He really can't say no to Ieanaga-kun.'

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

As usual, the Kiyo Cross Squad always (if they can) share their bento box with each other. Shima was glad that Rikou was sitting next to Kana in an adjacent table (they do this to save as much space for their friends, who ever got to the cafeteria ahead of anyone else), he will be able to sit beside his favourite girl.

'Hi again, Oikawa-kun! Here, I'd like you to have ebi tempura and egg roll. I've ask my mom to wrap some extra so I can share with you.'

'Thanks Shima-kun, you are so generous, but Wa . . .(Wakana she would have said – their friends knew Rikuo's mother and if it slipped out that she belonged to the Nura household, the three of them will be in big trouble), but my mom made me some food too.' Tsurara opened her bento box. It has mackerel, tomato, rice, pickled radish and a piece of ham. Shima nods in understanding that she too can share food. 'But can you at least take one tempura?' Shima still insist. 'You are very kind.' Tsurara could not refuse this one.

Shima was so happy to share his food with the girl next to him, that he gave a broad grin to even to Rikuo and offered him his egg rolls but was shocked to find that Rikuo had a similar food that Tsurara had, and was about to comment on that, only cut short by the arrival of Aotabo, asking him (Shima) if he can have a piece of egg roll too.

Maki and Torii arrived a few minutes later having come from a different class. 'Is that you Tsurara-kun? Kawaii!' Torii could not believe her eyes as if the ice maiden undergo a total make over.

'Hai, it just me. Just a little haircut ^_^'

'Did you go to that new salon to have that nice haircut? Oh, I know, I know, you had absented yourself yesterday to be pretty for a certain someone, right? And you went on a date with him!' Maki was interrogating her newest friend.

'Ano . . . it's not what you're thinking.'

'By the way, Rikuo too was absent yesterday . . . . we totally thought you two have eloped! ;-) Torii joined the bullying. With this comment, Tsurara blushed again. She didn't know how to react with such questions, though she's very protective of her master, she never thought that humans would romantically linked her to her master. She's even afraid that her master would scold her for such comment. She knew Rikuo is quite attached to Kana.

Tsurara felt that everyone except for Rikuo and Aotabo were waiting for her answer about the "elopement" question, she sweat dropped in her seat, she just answered them the first thing on her mind. 'We're too young to do that, besides here we are, so there's really nothing to it. It was just a coincidence that we've been out of school at the same time.'

'Hai, hai. Coincidence really does happen!' Kiyo agreed. And they all go back to eating.

(Yuki-onna's Flashback)

She remembered having someone grabbed her arms and waist then covered her mouth before she could scream. She tried wriggling out of her captor. She wanted to freeze him then bash his face. She doesn't fear for herself but she thinks this guy wanted to do something bad with Rikuo and she's been awed with her surroundings at that time that her bodyguard alert mode was down to zero level.

And the worst thing happened. Instead of protecting the Third Heir, it was the master who saved her. It was Rikuo's quick thinking that did it. He reminded her of their history class. (Marie Antoinette – the French Queen who was beheaded by guillotine during the French revolution in 1793 because of her extravagances and various scandals). What he had given her was a cue; at the count of three she must be able to move herself away from her captor or at least from his neck. Which she was able to do but not without having her hair caught in the way. Cobra's head rolled down the dirt.

Yuki-onna ran to her master and wrapped her arms around his neck; not minding the other creatures around her. (And if she only saw the rest of the Nura entourage, the men opted to turn the other cheek and sigh "ah . . . . women".) 'Forgive me young master, I didn't want him to caught me like that.' While her face was buried on his haori, she felt his hand rub her spine. The feeling of being comforted is so good that she did not notice Rikuo had changed into his night form, and she would have not relinquish that position had not Reptilia spoke and ask forgiveness too for that unfavourable incident. She blushed and cursed herself for that double whammy, first, for having been captured by Cobra and second, for running to and hugging the master, shamelessly like a defenceless human.

Wakana-sama and Kejoro was so worried about her when they've heard the news. She wanted to cry in front out of shame, when they're all alone, but the mother's spirit was not dampened. She knew things can go wrong at any time but she's the ever positive person who believes in her son's capabilities would always save the day.

'Hey, look at that messy hair.' Wakana touched Yuki-onna's ruined hair. It's now clearer how much damage has been made after the snake blood was washed away from her. 'Maybe Kejero could do something about this!'

'Yes madam.' The hair onna replied full of confidence. First she needs to even the length of the ice maiden. She had fashioned it at as slanting layered look but both the ice maiden and Wakana voiced a bit of their concern, there's school for one thing, so it end up at even length just a little above her shoulder. A nice hairpin was lent by Kejoro.

'You look nice, you look prettier' and other sorts of approval were given to the ice maiden from the Nura household because of her new hairdo, except for Rikuo himself.

(End of Flashback)

That school day is as regular as it may seem, but the catch was in their last period which is Math. Using the logarithmic table was a blast, compound it with trying to find the values of _x, x__2, __x__2_and _y,y_2,y2 then plot it in graph, only a few of them could muster it all. Now comes the harder part, a twenty item assignment which they need to submit the next day.

'Yuki-onna, Aotabo please go home ahead of me.' Rikuo informed his two body guards as he started his end of the day cleaning task at school.

'But Waka . . . .' Aotabo complained.

'I need to go to Kana's place, she and the other girls asked me to tutor them in math.' He means Torii, Maki and Yura as well, which the two bodyguards saw waiting for their master near the school gate.

'If that's what you wish master.' Tsurara felt left behind. She and Aotabo, after all they are in the same class and having difficulty in that subject. But she tried to act nonchalant. An idea came to her mind, maybe after her chores at the mansion she could ask one of her classmate to teach her math too.

'Yeah, that's an order.

Elisa – will try to check those words.

FeuWitch – Hope I had clear-up who Marie Antoinette was.

Lonely Athena and Evelyn – hope I could earn another review with this new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NNM

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter V

07122011

'Seems you look like you are in a hurry?' The hair onna was asking the ice maiden.

'Yes Kejoro, I need to go to a classmate's house. I'm asking a favour to help me in our math assignment.' Yuki-onna was chopping vegetables as fast as she can at Kejoro's specifications; without cutting herself.

'Why don't you just ask young master to help you with that? I've heard he's quite good at the human school, I mean Wakana-sama is happy with his grades.' Kejoro suggested.

'But he's busy right now teaching our other classmates and he will be tired when he comes home.' A small sigh escaped her throat.

'How come you didn't join them? I'm sure if you told him that you are having difficulty at school, he would gladly have had helped you.' There's a bit of scolding from the older woman's voice.

'I know, but he too was in a hurry so he just ordered us to go home ahead of him. A bunch of girls were waiting for him at the school gate.' The ice maiden let her head hung loose.

'Do I detect a hint of jeal . . . . jealousy?'

'No, no there's really nothing to it, it's just . . . it nicer to study with the group.'

'Huh?' The hair onna is still sceptical with the younger woman's answer and to avoid more explanation Yuki-onna decided that it's time for her to go.

~ ~ ~ ~ 0 ~ ~ ~ ~

'Aotabo, is that you? Are you heading at the Bakeneko restaurant?'

'No Waka, I'm heading out to pick-up Yuki-onna.'

'Pick-up Yuki-onna? Where? Why?'

'She asked Shima-kun to help her with the Math assignment. She went to his house!'

'What?' The young master was surprised with the reason why the ice maiden need to go at Shima's house, when she all had to do was to tell him she needed his assistance with the Math assignment and he could easily brought her to the tutorial session earlier. 'I'm coming with you!' He decided and led the way, but then he thought of something else. 'Maybe you should go back at the mansion, I'll handle this one.'

Though wondering why there is a sudden change of plans, Aotabo could not do anything but to follow orders. Yuki-onna promised to buy him a small box of pizza, if he will pick her up at Shima's. He could do it for free for a friend but he agreed at the "small fee" because he developed a taste for this human food.

At Shima's home:

Shima quickly ordered pizza the moment he learned that Tsurara would like him to help her with their Math assignment. He even asked his mother to cook extra for supper as he will be having a guest. He even hinted to his mom that she could be the "girl". His mom just shrugged her shoulder, she knows that this is a passing stage, but it would be wonderful if his boy could find a nice girl, indeed.

Shima cleaned up his unruly mess, scattered used clothes, books, crumpled paper, unmade bed and the lot. He braved the cold water for a quick shower and even borrowed his dad's cologne to boot.

Shima was beaming when Tsurara arrived at his front door and his smile went up to his ears when his mom complimented how cute the ice maiden. He was so inspired to teach her how to use the Mathematical formula that they've manage to finish half of the assignment, but went blank when they need to use the logarithmic table.

'Dang! I've must left that table in my school locker!' He was mentally cursing himself.

'Is anything the matter?' Tsurara wondered what Shima was looking for.

'Ano . . . . I think I've left my logarithmic table book in my locker, we won't be able to finish our assignment without that!' (Well, yeah they could do that using a scientific calculator, but let say their teacher is old fashioned, wants them to derive answer using the old method.)

'Aww, and to think we're almost halfway. I've left mine at the man . . . at home; I was thinking you have one here in your home.' She really is sad for the lost opportunity to learn. 'I think I should go now.'

'No wait, maybe you could join us at supper?' Shima is still excited.

'That's so nice of you Shima-kun, but that's too much imposition on you and your mom. Besides it's getting late and I don't want to walk into a too dark street.'

'Maybe I could walk you home?' (Ah, my chance to know her place!)

'Um, no need. I've asked Ao, our big guy classmate to pick-me up. We've been friends way back and he owes me, so he's happy to do me a favour.' She knows Shima would not be persistent knowing the big guy is not a threat to him but a threat to anyone who try to harm this kawaii onna. 'I'll be going, thanks very much.'

Outside Shima's home:

He had been waiting at the spot where Aotabao and Yuki-onna were supposed to meet outside Shima's house. It is a small park/playground with monkey bars, a slide, see-saw, swings and steel carousel. He sat on the swing and wait for his lady bodyguard.

'If she's not out in ten minutes, we'll call and tell her that we're here and waiting for her to come home, even if they've not finished the homework, I can teach her that!' He was speaking to his night form.

As he sat in the swing, he was thinking about this strange feeling he's getting lately, about his classmates and friends in general. Is he protecting Yuki-onna from being romantically involved with Shima and/or Kiyo (hey, what did I know about romance?) or he is protecting himself by not letting the ice maiden get any closer to his friends, a closeness that might reveal their true personality the very least at school. His sense of normalcy would be blown in the wind.

'Waka? What are you doing here? Where's Aotabo?'

'I asked him to stay home.' He was thinking if he's going to give her a piece of his mind, but he decided to shut his mouth, maybe Yuki-onna has her reason, and they could discuss things at home not in the street.

But Yuki-onna felt that she needed to explain. She did skip some house chores though she helped a lot at the kitchen before she left and second, why she didn't join the tutorial session when she needed that too. 'Waka . . . ano . . . . I only did go to Shima because . . . ' Rikuo cut her short 'Shhs . . . no need to apologize. It's me who is at fault here, I should have asked you and Aotabo to join the tutorial session but did not, instead; I had sent you home.

Seeing her master showing humility tug her heart, she can't help but shed some ice ball tears. Some passersby noticed her reactions. 'Why would such a nice looking boy is making his girlfriend cry?' An old lady commented, which they both heard. Another comment came from a small girl walking with her mom, she even points at Rikuo. 'Mama, onii-chan is angry at one-chan.' The last one came from a punk. 'You should have used protection, dude!' That comment blew Rikuo, they should leave this place right away.

'Hey' He called her attention as they walked back towards the mansion. He put something at Tsurara's hand.

She suddenly stopped at her tracks. 'Waka' tears are again beginning to form in her golden eyes.

Rikou stopped his pace and walk back a few steps to face the ice maiden who's staring her palm. 'Please don't cry, I know I've made you change your hairdo but please accept these. I like you better with the long hair but your new hairdo really suits you well too.'

Even at bed time Yuki-onna was clasping her hand close to her heart, inside her palm was the two sets of simple yet special handmade hairclips with sakura blooms design. 'Tomorrow, I'll definitely wear them tomorrow.' And she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

I'm stopping here for a while. I need to finish some things as I've been busy with some training. I will type in ideas as soon as I have extra time in my hands. Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews, it gets me going.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago

Chapter VI

Paranormal

By Treasure

07182011

'Class, as you all know, and as we are pressed for time, our autumn festival class outing will be held in Hakone, Nakagawa Prefecture in three weeks time. I will be handing out consent forms that your guardians need to sign. You have to submit it back the day after tomorrow; this will also serve as reservation for those who will be joining our field trip.' The homeroom teacher began distributing the consent forms to his students.

'I need a hundred percent attendance on this, as you need to write at least two pages of what each of you have learned, experience, questions and understanding of the things heard, seen and perceived on this whole trip. And if I were you, I'll bring at least a pen and a paper to jot down notes key words or phrases that you might include in your report. The best report will be posted in our bulletin board; will earn a bragging right and a gift check.' The whole class were clapping their hands, excited not only with the upcoming field trip but also the prospect of winning a gift check.

'Stop stop.' The homeroom teacher calms down his students as he continued to speak. 'For those who won't be able to join because of so and so circumstances, also needs to write a term paper of their experiences while the class is on tour. If good, it may also merit a gift check but of lower value.' The students nod their heads to let the teacher know that they understood.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

At the Kiyo Cross Squad meeting at the rooftop during break:

'Mina-san, I'm glad that everyone from the Cross Squad would be able to join this autumn festival field trip; and because of that I'm giving away to you our latest mobile phone which yours truly have helped in the cover design.' Kiyo held a unit up. 'This cover design is in limited edition!'

'So pretty!' Tsurara expressed her appreciation. Everyone agreed. It's a pattern of overlapping bamboo plant with its leaves overlapping the orange glow of the sun; and since Kiyo is giving several phones to his friends, he had a special feature in the cover design, he added a Casper like white hint at the front bottom centre.

'Right you are Oikawa-kun!' agreed Kiyo. 'I somehow knew you would be the first one to appreciate my work.' He was much too pleased that he spontaneously talked about the design in just one breath. 'And if you noticed the ghost like apparition down at the bottom, this addition makes it more exclusive only for our group. You can talk to me anytime, anywhere about yokai using this gadget.'

Kiyo talked some more and the others are just pleased to have a new mobile phone with cool design, but for Shima, this is an opportunity to be able to communicate with the ice maiden without asking her number as Kiyo took the liberty of encoding all their phone numbers to each other's phone. He's now starting to weave his alibi to call Tsurara. Then all his thoughts stopped when he saw Kiyo was whispering something to Tsurara as he handed a unit to her. 'I'm in speed dial one.' He said.

'Yosh! Just to let you know, the teachers will be giving us free time, five hours to be exact, in the afternoon of the second day. We can use that to investigate yokai roaming Hakome.' By that he concluded the Kiyo Cross Squad meeting.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

'Kiyo is soooo cool to give us new phone!' Tsurara quipped, sounding like a normal school girl, as the three of them walked towards home.

'Huh?' Rikuo frown a little, surprised at the girl's excitement. 'That was not surprising, as they own a phone manufacturing company. He brags every little thing new to their company, might as well give us samples as a form of publicity.'

'Oh, so these are samples!'

'Right, Tsurara.'

'But still, I'm happy that I have one of these now.' She's almost hugging the phone ^_^ 'I just don't know how to use such a thing (sigh).' : (

'Me too, Waka!' Ao seconded.

'No problem . . . I'll teach both of you on the basic operation of this little gadget as soon as we reached home.' The bodyguards gave faint smiles but deep inside they are jumping for joy.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

'Ah, here you are Hitotsume, cold sake would be nice in this rather warm afternoon.' The one eyed giant of a yokai was sitting outside his room facing the rock garden

'Yes Supreme Commander, indeed, cold sake is good in this warm weather, I'll send some here to enjoy.' Hitotsume call a kid who was passing by and ordered to bring them cold sake.

'Was I interrupting you when I arrived?'

'No Supreme Commander, I was just thinking that since Rikuo is now of age, maybe it's time to choose a bride for him.'

'Hmm, yes he's of age but for his human side, he's still just a boy. He enjoys school and even if we bring it up to him he may just shrug his shoulders.'

'The wedding can be scheduled, say three years from now, but the engagement can be announced a few months from now.'

'I really don't think this is the right time to discuss it with Rikuo, but I can consider that as part of his future that's need careful planning. And do you have someone in mind?' The old yokai had made his point but still wanted to know what's inside Hitotsume had been thinking.

'A young tanuki from my clan might prove a nice match for him. I can send for her and you can peruse her qualities that may complement Rikuo's. That is, if you have no one in mind.' Hitotsume was trying to psychologise the old master.

'That's an idea. I have someone in mind though, that girl, Rikuo's friend Keikain, Yura.'

'Accckkk, but isn't she an Onmyouji?' Hitotsume almost fainted. 'What would happen if she's married to the clan and then decided to wipe us all. Isn't it the same as suicide?' The big guy still looks incredulous.

'Well that's a thought, father.' Wakana interrupted the men as she came up with the cold sake. 'I think the human girl Kana, would be a good choice too, if you ask me.'

(Hitotsume's blood was almost drained at the thought of Rikuo getting married yet to another human. Nura clan's yokai blood is diminishing every generation).

Seeing how Hitotsume was horrified, Wakana excused herself and added 'No worries Rikuo is just a teen, his mind is not into it yet. Give him a few more years I'm sure he'll be a good husband and a great father.'

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

'Could we sit together Rikuo?'

'Sure Kana, it would be nice to sit beside you.' Rikuo gave her a sweet smile as they waited for the tourist bus to arrive at the school grounds.

'I've some chips and cracklings, small snacks we can eat on the way before the pit stop.' Kana was showing the packets from her bag. Rikuo was delighted though he's into nuts rather than processed flavoured flour.

Tsurara could see and hear what the two had been talking about, she's mildly frustrated because she liked to be seated between the window and Rikuo as she wanted to be able to ask him about the things she might see during the trip. She's still not at asking things with the other girls. She's kind of shy that she has less knowledge of the modern world. But seeing how excited Rikuo is to be seated with Kana, she had just wished that her seatmate would accommodate some of her questions. She would only ask a little as possible so as not to annoy her would be seatmate.

'Oikawa-kun, I wish I could be your seatmate . . . .' Shima had that longing look 'but Kiyo had already forced me to be seated with him.'

'No worries Shima-kun, we're still on the same trip and maybe we'll be on the same bus, we can still share food and drinks, some jokes perhaps.'

'Yeah that's a nice thought.' With that Shima was satisfied; he stayed with Tsurara until they saw the front of the bus entering the school grounds.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

The other students were telling their friends that they liked to be seated together and what they should do on their free time before the return trip. They readily show the food and drinks they brought to be shared with others. But the teachers had other plans. To easily monitor the kids, and to break rowdy boys and chatty girls, they had a pre-arranged seating plan.

Torii was seated with Aotabo on the last row (since he's a big guy), Kana with Shima, Rikou was seated with Yura, Maki with another boy and Tsurara was seated with Kiyo two rows in front of everyone else from the Kiyo Cross Squad.

'Kana-chan, I wonder if I could change places with Kiyo-kun, will that be alright with you?'

'Not a problem Shima, I also wanted to sit beside Rikuo, there's something I wanted to talk about with him.'

'I'll try first, if the bus marshal didn't say anything maybe you could change places with Yura.' Shima got his phone and dialled Tsurara's phone. 'Oikawa-kun, I know we're on the same bus but I really like to sit beside you, maybe Kiyo would like to trade places with me.'

'Shima-kun, I don't know if he'll agree; he's so engross with his story switching from yokai and their phone company alternately, he didn't even notice that I'm talking to you now.'

'I heard that! Tell Shima-kun that I'm enjoying my seat and I wouldn't trade places with him, not just yet.' Tsurara need not repeat what Kiyo said he heard it on the phone. All he could do now was to make a small chat with Kana.

'Wouldn't that make Shima sad or mad?' Tsurara asked Kiyo.

'Nope, Shima is the most neutral person. He does get excited but gets mad or sad rarely, he'll completely forget about it once he stepped down the bus. Now let me continue where I left, oh where was I? Ah, about the concept of the bamboo design on our phone . . . . . .'

'Hey Rikuo, haven't you felt anything weird in your mansion? I always felt yokai presence whenever we went there. Were you able to see apparitions or feel strong gust of wind where there shouldn't be around your mansion?' Yura was starting conversation with four eyes.

'Apparition, haven't seen one. Haven't felt anything weird either ^_^, it's a very old house, so to someone who doesn't live there they sometimes perceive that there is something different about the place whenever they first stepped into its grounds.' Rikuo trying to rationalize the weird feeling Yura had when the group first visited the mansion.

'So, how old was your mansion?'

'If I'm not mistaken, around three hundred – four hundred years.' Rikuo is proud of that mansion.

'I see. But isn't it too big for you, your mom and your grandfather?'

'It is, but we have a lot of relatives, they come and go as they please, so there, it's alright if we keep the mansion.' Rikuo was still trying to look and sound cool as Yura probe on his family, but something mad him stop talking. He saw the ice-maiden's head slumped on Kiyo's shoulder while the guy seems like moving her hair away from her face. He felt goose bumps on his arms and on the nape of his neck. (Are they an item now? – He asked himself). He glanced at Shima who seemed not to notice Tsurara and Kiyo at the moment.

'Dang! What shall I do? If Shima notice what's going on, I think something hysterical will really happen.'

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

Sorry for the late posting. A medical emergency came up which ended in bereavement. Moving forward, I'd like to thank all of you who always gives reviews and advice (Arigatou gozaimasu ; =)! Hope you enjoy reading my chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Paranormal

By Treasure

08042011

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own NnM

'Brzzzz, brzzzzz' Tsurara's phone kept on vibrating.

'Come on, pick-up the phone, pick-up, pick-up!' Said Rikuo, almost pounced his phone, if only Yura was not sitting beside him.

'Hello' Tsurara finally answered her voice was hoarse coming out of a nap. She tried to answer the phone as quiet as possible so Kiyo wouldn't hear any of her conversation especially when noted that the call was from her master.

'What do you think you're doing Yuki-onna?' Rikuo's voice was soft but was firm, a strain of anger can be hinted at once those words were out.

'Huh? Master, what did I do? Is anything the matter? Are there bad yokai around?' Tsurara began to panic, why was she taking a nap when she's supposed to guard the Third Heir, and now master Rikuo sounds mad at her, the very first since she took the job. And even before when she made small snitches, he would not reprimand her.

'What's wrong? Didn't you notice you're leaning too much at Kiyo's shoulder and he in turn was tucking your hair away from your face! Isn't that too much PDA to think that were doing school activity!' (Don't know why he's getting flamed over a small gesture =( .

'PD . . . . what, master?'

'Public display of affection! Doing sweet nothings as if you were the only persons around. Are you two now dating?' Rikuo could not believe what he was saying, but it all came out and he could not retract what he just said.

'No master, I just . . . .' Tsurara could not find words to explain. Then Rikuo just cut what she was saying. 'You should know better Yuki-onna!' Then Rikuo shut his phone and shove it in his pocket. This made Yura wonder why her seatmate suddenly became mad and was he talking to. Who is Yuki-onna? Which girl would like to be called ice lady, is she someone with a cold heart? Maybe Rikuo was turned down by a cold hearted girl?

'Who is Yuki-onna?' Yura could not help asking, as her inquisitive nature surfaced.

'Huh?'

'Who is Yuki-onna, and why did you suddenly became upset?' Yura repeated.

'No one you know of . . . . I apologize for speaking too loud and harsh, I think I disturb you.'

Sensing that Rikuo would not answer anymore of her questions, Yura decided to look the other way and closed her eyes, she'll try to get some rest as their journey would not be over for another hour.

Tsurara on the other hand was trying not to cry. She didn't notice how she ended leaning on Kiyo's shoulder when sleep overcomes her, she also has no knowledge of Kiyo tucking her hair away and now her master was thinking that she's exchanging sweet nothings with the head of the Cross Squad. She needed to explain that she only fell asleep and she's not flirting. She quickly opened her phone and push speed dial two. Alas, Rikuo is not answering his phone.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

Flowers, Chrysanthemums of different varieties greeted them in Hakone. The first stop on their field trip to Nakagawa Prefecture was on a flower farm. Here they saw how nature offers their beauty to mankind, sowing fragrant smell to appease one's body and mind. Farmers here can make forty to fifty flowers bloom from a single plant, and they even developed a technique where a single plant can produce a yellow coloured flower in one stem and a pink one in another stem. It was a truly amazing. (Saw it with my own eyes!)

Tsurara tried to approach her master but Kana was quicker than her. As soon as the bus stopped, Kana took four eyes' arm and led him out of the bus and into the green house. Shima went to her side and invited her to go to the green house as well as the other students are doing. An idea came up to him, he wanted to give her a flower just to say what he feels, things he can't say with words.

'Do you like flowers?' Shima could feel she liked them as she touches the petals while passing the flowers inside the green house.

'No, I don't like them.' She said, her mind out of herself as she saw Kana hugging Rikuo's arm as they continue exploring the plants. 'Can we just go out? It's kind of stuffy in here.' She knew master would be safe as she saw Aotabo walking not too far behind him.

Sitting on a bench outside the green house, Tsurara just bends her head and trying to clear her head. 'Hey, could you stay here for a while I'll just get us something to drink.' Shima run to the nearest kiosk he saw and bought them bottled orange juice. He somewhat knew that it's not only the heat that made Tsurara felt dizzy so he told her a story that would made her laugh.

Kana was pulling Rikuo's arm as they went out of the green house, they saw Shima and Tsurara enjoying bottled juice and she wanted to join them but Rikuo decided not when he saw and heard Tsurara laugh at Shima's joke. 'Maybe later, I'd like to buy some seeds for mom, she would love them.

~~~~~ 0 ~~~~

The next fieldtrip stop was the woodworks shops. There was a thirty minute lecture on the types of woods that they use in making their products like trays, bags, wallets, jewellery boxes, trinket boxes and more. Each type of wood used has its own natural colour. At first they seemed to get their colour from a natural dye, but as the host explained, each specific wood produces natural colour of their trunk, thus shavings from the woods pasted together form a kaleidoscope of patterns and colour a feast for the eyes.

Tsurara maintained her distance from her master. She told Ao that they'll switch places inside buildings as he's taller and could see anything ahead of them. Fine by him, he agreed.

After the trip to the wood shops, the students were led to the dormitory where they would stay for the night so they could leave their things and freshen up a bit. Then they were led to the bamboo forest park where they awaited dusk and then to the Toyogetsu foot bridge where those beautiful lanterns were hung.

"If only the teachers would give us free time tonight we could go back to the bamboo forest to see yokais." Kiyo was itching to get the investigation started.

"We haven't eaten Kiyo, so we need to postpone the yokai hunt, besides we have free time tomorrow so you need not rush anything today!" Maki said a matter of fact.

"Yeah and were tired too!" Torii agreed.

Kiyo is all fired up but what can he do when all he could see were tired and hungry faces, so he gave in. He tried to fall behind but not too far or he may get the teacher's attention and be fined by additional term paper. He tried to take photos in the dark hoping that he may caught something out of the ordinary on his camera.

Dinner came and one of the teachers announced that they will have a short program after meal. They had some song numbers and a short film to let the food go down before they were sent to bed. Before Tsurara reached the last flight of the stair on their floor Rikuo handed her a block of wood which she thought used as paper weight but received a text after a few minutes saying "if you can unlock the box you'll find a reward inside."

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

It took a while to finish this chapter because of some obligations, I hope you've enjoy this chapter too. Pls. Post your review. Many thanks to all.


	8. Chapter 8

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter VIII

09082011

"A reward? Is master putting me on or am I forgiven by him?" Many thoughts are playing in Tsurara's mind but she's now at ease than before. She tried to find the secret lock until the teacher in charge called "lights out!"

~~~~~ 0 ~~~~

It had been two days since they've came back from the school field trip and the term paper is due the next day. But at the same time Rikuo haven't seen the ice maiden around. They haven't said a word to each other since they came.

"Have you seen Yuki-onna?"

"Ano . . . . She and Kejoro were asked by Wakana-sama to help with the tapestries at the great and secondary hall, she said they need refurbishing." Natto kid replied.

"Ahh . . . thank you!" Rikuo went back to his room. He was just wondering why Tsurara hasn't reminded him of the reward . . . so she's busy, but then again she's not the type of person that would remain silent if she had found the secret locks of the box and knew what the reward is, but maybe . . . . . the reward is not of her liking.

"How could she not like a treat of sweet ice and a trip to the amusement park – it's not just a treat, it's my sign of truce."

"A sign of truce? With whom?" A kind of surprised voice boomed in his room. "Are you in any way had a disagreement with anybody at school, master?" Kubinashi had said out loud his reaction to what he had overheard before remembering it was Rikuo whom he was talking to.

"No, no. I was just trying to piece out what I'll write in my term paper." Rikuo sweat dropped as he answered Kubinashi with a little white lie. "Is grandfather looking for me?"

"No, actually your friends are at the foyer looking for you."

"My friends? Darn, I forgot they were coming over! Please, please bring them to the secondary hall, kindly tell them that I'll be joining them shortly, I'll just gather my school things." Rikuo frantically gathered his things before following Kubinashi to the secondary hall.

"This way please." Kubinashi led Rikuo's friends as he struggles to keep his chin touch his scarf which gives an illusion of a neck.

"Oikawa-kun?" Shima and all the others were surprised to see her at the secondary hall. Adding to that, she's in her kimono like Wakana and Kejoro.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! Why don't you make yourselves comfortable while I get you some refreshments?" It was Wakana who answered them; she had stopped doing the tapestries and wall fixing to greet her son's friends.

Tsurara was trying to find an excuse as to why she's at the Nura residence ahead of everyone else. Wakana got the drift and tried to save the ice maiden. "I asked her to help me with the drapes." She explained before moving towards the door. "Why don't you entertain them Yu . . . . Tsurara while I get some refreshment, will you come with me Kejoro?"

"Entertain?" Tsurara asked herself. "Please have a seat!" She told them as she gave each one of them a sitting pillow. (This is the only thing she can think as of the moment.) Wakana-sama will send snacks and drinks in a jiffy.

"Oikawa-kun, ano . . . . Are you really that close with Rikuo's mom?" Shima was quite curious. He wanted Tsurara to become also close with his mom, after all, Tsurara had made a good impression with his mom that one time they solve the math problems in his house. And all the others could see that she's the apple of his eyes except her the very person who is special to him.

"Ano . . . . . I was only asked to help because I was here way ahead of you guys." She was trying to tie her excuse with what Wakana-sama had said; she doesn't want to reveal any secrets her master would not want to left in the open, no not yet, not this time. But she did forgot this meeting, her mind was totally with why Rikuo-sama suddenly burst in anger during the trip but then again, mellowed that night and even gave her a 'surprise' with a 'reward' if she could open the mysterious box.

"Our Oikawa-kun is really very industrious, lending a hand to our generous hostess while the others are still on the way here." Kiyo was beaming with pride. "Maybe we could do the same while we are waiting for Rikuo to show up!" Kiyo stood up ready to lead the gang to look for something to fix before Rikuo arrive.

"Mate . . . . ." Tsurara stopped them, thinking that they might see a yokai or two if they roam around the house without Rikuo's permission.

"Nani?" Torii was surprised.

But before Tsurara could answer, luckily Rikuo came in with his school paraphernalia. "Gomen, I'm really sorry for being slow today, but let's start with our term paper so we can finish before lunch." Everyone took out their notebooks and digi/video camera except for Tsurara who hasn't got any of those gadgets except for the mobile phone which came from Kiyo.

"Ano . . . . Maybe I should just go and help Wakana-sama in the kitchen?" The ice maiden excused herself. Anyways he could use Rikuo's notebook later after he's done with the assignment.

Rikou embarrassedly remembered that for school work, they can only share one notebook, one printer and one internet connection. "Tsurara-kun, why don't you use my notebook for awhile, I need to talk to grandfather first."

Tsurara understood what he means, but master must not sacrifice his school work for her. "But I need to help . . ."

"I'll ask Kubinashi or Kejoro to help, just use the notebook until I get back."

~~~~ 0 ~~~

"Grandfather, I need a favour to ask."

"What is it Rikuo?"

"I think we need to buy a new notebook, Tsurara needs one even just the cheap one. We can't share all the time especially when we are pressed for time with our assignment, plus she can share that unit with Aotabo."

"Good point son, but I have very little human cash." Luckily the grand yokai did not oppose to the idea, since it was his idea to send Tsurara and Aotabo his bodyguards disguising as school kids.

"How much is it? I have saved some lunch money too, maybe that will add up to something." Rikuo hurriedly went to his room and got his piggy bank and came back to his grandfather's room.

"Here." Grandfather handed him the money.

After counting the money, he sighed knowing they are about 10,000 yen short. "Thanks grandfather, I'll do whatever I can with this so I could purchase a notebook for Tsurara." He went out of his grandfather's room and went to the kitchen to see what he can serve his friends.

"How long do you think your friends would be here?" Wakana asked his son.

"I think we can finish before lunch."

"Would you mind buying yards and yards of cloth for me? I'd like to go but I still need to oversee the food for tomorrow night's meeting. You could bring along Yuki-onna to help you pick-up the right fabric."

He thought of the reward he would like to give Yuki-onna but now he had to save it for the notebook project, but promise is a promise, he need to improvise to do all those things. "Mom, will you give us snack money if we buy the cloth for you?"

"Why yes dear, mom is not that stingy you know. I can even give you money for the arcade, I know teenagers wanted to visit arcade once in a while!" Wakana is indulging her son.

"Does that mean we can even stay late out today?"

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"Rikuo-sama, would you mind my asking?"

"Ask me about what?"

"Why did you suddenly got mad during our field trip?"

"It was nothing, I just thought Kiyo was starting to get fresh with you, but I should have not done that. I should not meddle when it comes to your personal affair. It should not concern me if you choose Kiyo over Shima or vice versa."

"Ha ha ha, you do look cute, master, when you're red all over!" Tsurara's stomach is almost aching with the laughter.

Rikuo blushed even redder. "Well, I've decided to accept whatever or whoever makes you happy. I only hope he wouldn't change once he knew the truth."

Tsurara stopped laughing. "True, I wouldn't know how he or the others would treat me once the truth came out, but it is also not so true that I'm choosing Kiyo over Shima or Shima over Kiyo for that matter, they don't see anything special about me, and I'm just an ordinary girl, I mean an ordinary yokai girl." Tsurara suddenly embraced him and kissed him on the cheeks "thank you very much for looking out for me, master." Now it's her turn to be teary eyed.

Trying to stop her snowball tears, Rikuo diverted their chat to another topic. "How about the treasure box, were you able to open that?"

"I'm sorry Rikuo-sama, I could hardly remember the steps to open that box, wish I had paid more attention when the inventor is demonstrating it at the fair. I guess I'll have to return to you the box after we get home later."

"Okay, but you can still have that reward; I wanted to apologize for being rude that day. And please help me find a suitable material for the drapes to be hanged at the grand hall." Rikuo held out the list of length and the sample of the kind of fabrics they need to buy.

"Really? Come on master let's keep Wakana-sama happy."

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"Aren't we lucky today, master?" Yuki-onna was almost giggling as she handed the bag of fabrics they bought. They rented a locker at the train station.

"Right, we hit the timing just as that textile store is giving fifty to sixty percent discount, mom would be ecstatic with the savings and I think she would love those design, very subtle just right for the main hall." Rikou finished closing the locker.

In his mind it's not only from the textile they've got a bargain, but unknown to Yuki-onna he was able to get a part-time job from that textile store. He will measure and cut textile from the roll, or he can help carry textile delivery to the sales floor or help customer carry what they bought up to a point out of the textile store. He thinks by this way plus his next few weeks lunch money, he can save the money he needed to complete the amount to purchase a cheap notebook for Yuki-onna.

"Why don't we head for an ice cream parlour first huh?"

"Right Rikuo-sama, I really love that sweet ice." The ice maiden's eyes sparkled. "If I would be given a chance I would like to put up a shop of my own and I would create hundreds and hundreds of new flavours."

"Would you be then stopped being my bodyguard?" Rikou asked out of the blue.

"Iie . . . Ano . . . no . . . it was just a thought. . . . Maybe I can financially contribute something to the clan in the future." Yuki-onna was biting her lip. She didn't want to sound as if she liked leaving her position but it's nice to have another dream.

"Yosh . . . no need to worry about what I've say, let's just enjoy the sweet ice. Where do you want to head to?' (He already had something in mind, but decided to let Tsurara choose their destination.

"Arcade would be nice but the noise from those machines gives me headaches."

"What about movies?" Tsurara gets excited.

"Movie it is!" Rikuo agreed. They walked about four blocks to the nearest theatre, but something frustrates them when they got to see what's showing.

"What, a zombie movie? Do you want to see this film?" Rikuo got frustration written all over his face.

"No, it would be scarier just to talk with Gyuki and have him look at you." Tsurara shudder a bit just thinking about one of the Nura Clan official.

Then an idea came to Rikuo. "Have you been to Ukiyoe lately?"

"It has been years since I was last there; I've heard they're serving good food there."

The crew politely greeted Rikuo as he entered the Ukiyoe restaurant that's been run by the neko clan. Inside the restaurant an un-attentive service crew enthusiastically greeted his suddenly with "Waka-sama, it's good that you are back!" But when the crew saw Tsurara lagging behind, as she tried to absorb the changes in the area from she was last here, he made a side comment "Oh, he's with a different girl this time." A thud in her heart echoed in her ear. (So master has been visiting this place with a girl ) She followed Rikuo and pretended not to hear anything.

"What would you like to eat? We can splurge a bit here, food is cheap but taste great!" Rikuo is really proud of this place.

"Anything you want to order Rikuo-sama. Could we order sake?"

~~~~ o ~~~~

"We need to go back to the station Waka-sama . . . . . " Tsurara was whispering to his ear. "We need to get those fabrics for the drrrrappesss..."

"Shhhshhh... no need to think about it now. I'll get them tomorrow, just close your eyes."

"But..." Her arm fell off his shoulder as he was giving her a piggy back ride on the way home.

"You have so much to drink, you need to rest. I'll go back for those fabrics in the morning." He assured her as he fixed her position on his back. "Just don't puke on me."

"You really are funny Waka-sama, that's why I love you! He he he." She held on to him tighter.

Minna-san,

Thank you for those who've left reviews. Thank you too for patiently waiting for my updates and adding my work to your favourites.

Sincerely,

Treasure


	9. Chapter 9

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter IX

09142011

"Yuki-onna, please wake up!" Kejoro was shaking the ice maiden from her slumber. "Rikuo-sama is already awake."

"Huh . . .?" The ice maiden is still disoriented about everything.

"Aren't you going to school today? Isn't that term paper you and your classmates made yesterday is due today?" Kejoro reminded the ice maiden that today is a school day.

''Yay!" Yuki-onna suddenly became fully alert, transformed to her student form, pick-up her bag and rushed out of their room. She had forgotten to brush her hair in the mad dash.

"Good morning, Waka-sama!" She greeted Rikuo at the foyer while grasping for air.

"Good morning Yuki-onna, what's the rush?" Rikuo would have laughed from the ice maiden's frenzied state but he kept it to himself, he didn't want to offend her.

"Ano . . . we'll be late for school!" She grabbed her master's arm ready to run out of the gate.

"Wait! No need to rush, we still have time." Rikuo held Yuki-onna to stay still.

"Hayyyy." She slumped as the adrenalin rush subsided.

"Are you all right?"

"Hai, except for the little headache." She said truthfully.

"That must be from the hang-over. Let's go to the kitchen and ask for some miso soup or brewed coffee." He intentionally messed her hair so he could have a reason to tell her to brush her hair a little later. (Though she still looked cute with messy hair, wonder where that hair clip I gave her is?).

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

Everybody was able to submit good term papers. Teacher Megumi was well pleased with the children's work. She knew that the students have learned a lot of things besides camaraderie during the fieldtrip. The students learned that cultural heritage must not be forgotten even if the world has embraced technological development tenfold.

As a reward, everyone got a free pass at the town fair that will be held in a month's time. Everyone got excited because they've seen the ground where it will be held. They saw the construction of the temporary theme park. There will be rides, trade booths, contest and mini-concerts. They even expect to have an increase of local tourist from nearby cities.

"Megumi sensei, will we be given same date tickets?"

"I'm afraid not. We need to spread out the free pass so not to affect the entrance till that much in a given day. Maybe you could invite your parents or guardians too, so they could enjoy the city project as well, there will be something for everyone."

~~~~0~~~

During their lunch break, the group gathered at the rooftop after their meal.

"This is awful; we wouldn't be able to enjoy the carnival together!" Kiyo was disappointed at the dates printed on their tickets.

"Can we not exchange tickets with the other students?" Shima was trying to give the group an idea.

"Everyone looks happy with what they've got; besides only three students were given a same day ticket to spread out attendance to almost exactly with their run date." Yura reminded the group.

"The only way to get a same day ticket is to purchase them over the counter or via internet." Kana suggested.

"That would be nice but, it'll be making a big dent to my lunch money!" Rikuo looked disappointed; he too was looking forward to spending time with his friends outside school besides yokai hunting.

"Hey has anyone see Oikawa-kun?" Shima asked the others. "Haven't noticed her since we went up here."

"Maybe she went to the little girl's room to freshen up?" Torii suggested. Shima is appeased for the time being.

"So what shall we do with the carnival tickets now?" Maki asked.

"Can't do nothing about it but to use it on stated date, I suppose." Kana accepted the fact. "Oh, I think we need to head back to our classroom or else we'll be late for the next class." She did look at her watch.

The group went down to their classroom; there they found Tsurara, head slumped on the desk snoring softly. "She really is cute, isn't she?" Shima excitedly told the next person standing beside him who happens to be Rikuo. Rikuo didn't know what response to give, but yeah the ice maiden looked adorable, maybe even if she's drooling in her sleep. ('Adorable' where did it came from?) "Hnn" was the reply Shima got.

"Please wake up Tsurara, our next class will soon begin." Rikuo tapped the sleeping girl's shoulder. When she stirred he then helped her on her feet and led her towards the canteen.

"Where are we going Rikuo-sama? I thought you said class is to begin soon." Tsurara, like this morning, because of the hang over, is disoriented.

"I think you still need some coffee to perk you up. We still have a few minutes, we could just bring the cup back." Rikuo was sorry for her hangover.

Back at the classroom:

"What's with those two?" Maki commented. "Are they a couple now?"

"How could you say that?" Shima thought that Maki is making weird accusation. "Rikuo is just trying to help Oikawa-kun wake up for the next class. She must be tired from helping his mom with the tapestry thing yesterday."

"Look here. I'm not trying to invent things, but this is what I observed with those two, even if they are not talking."

"And what is that?" Kana wishes to hear what's in Maki's mind, trying to find out if they have the same observation.

"One, she's always first at Rikuo's house whenever we will be gathered there. Two, they always come to school together and most of the time they always go home together too. Three, she always carry his bento box and have the same food whenever they bring food. Four, she seems to consult him in many things before making the simplest decision. Five, she seems to be close with the people in the mansion, his mom even asked for her help with their tapestries. Six . . . shall I go on? Haven't you noticed it too?" Maki questioned the other team members.

"Yeah, just like yesterday. After we've finish our term paper, Tsurara even help clearing the dishes as if she's our hostess. And she seems to know every crook and cranny of his house." Kana agreed.

"And she chose to use Nura's laptop, even Kiyo offered his first." Torii put another wood in the flame. "And now he drags her to wherever without second thoughts."

"Ahh, girls . . . . Must you put everything together?" Shima is getting ready to defend Tsurara. "Can't you understand; the reason why they come and go from school together is that, they live in the same direction. I think they knew each other even before prep school and no, she's not the one carrying those bento boxes it's the big guy Ao, who carries them. Tsurara really is a nice girl, my mom likes her too; so, why can't she be liked by Nura's mom too?"

"Your mom liked Tsurara? She'd been to your house?" Kana's eyes went as large as a tennis ball.

"Yeah that one time, when we did the math assignment . . ." He was trying to tell more, but their subject has come back just a bit ahead of their teacher.

The afternoon went by but the other members of the Kiyo Cross Squad were making frequent glances between Tsurara and Rikuo, trying to find intimate signs between the two but nothing came up even until their necks hurt from their secret observations.

"Are you satisfied now?" Shima whispered to Maki as they stow away their shoes in their locker.

"They're off the hook as of the moment . . . . but still, there is this odd feeling about them . . . . "

"Nura is my friend, and I like Oikawa-kun a lot. I won't be bothered by that! Have to go now." Shima made his statement and started off for home.

"So what do you think, Kana?" Maki turned to her as she was finishing up with her books.

"Maybe I'm bothered too 'cause I like Rikuo, oh I don't know. I think I'd be devastated if they are an item." Kana truthfully admitted. (But that guy in hakama with red eyes and long hair looks more interesting.)

Out in the school grounds, while finishing up with the garbage:

"I'm done, thanks for the help Aotabo." Rikuo said to his bodyguard. "If you won't mind, please go home first. I think Yuki-onna would be good enough to assist me today."

"As you wish master, call me when you need help." Aotabo proudly held his mobile phone, just to show that he's now a techie too.

While Aotabo went to the mansion's direction, the pair headed north towards the JR station.

"Ukiyoe?" Tsurara suddenly stopped walking.

"Your hangover seemed to persist and to counter that we need to have another drink? But not so much this time."

"Ano . . . but could we not just drink sake at the mansion?" Yuki-onna like the idea that they are going alone again, but to be in Ukiyoe made a prick in her heart.

"True, but were going there not just to drink sake, but to fix you. If we're to have a drink at the mansion, everybody will join in and we'll end up drunk."

"I see." Yuki-onna felt better. (Master do care for me, even if it's different from what I hoped for. This will do.)

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"Is there something you want to share? Something about why you have to be drunk from an errand and ended being carried by waka-sama?" Kejoro eyed the ice maiden as she change to her kimono.

The ice maiden blushed. She never thought that Kejoro would bring up that subject. She hesitated for a bit, but spilling out the beans could make her feel better, like lifting a heavy load.

"Ano, sake was good at Ukiyoe for one, and . . . . . and I've overheard that waka-sama brought a girl there once on a date."

"o hooo hooo hooo, waka-sama is already dating?" Kejoro could not help laughing. "And you drank so much sake because you we're . . . . . . ?"

"No, no. I don't mean anything by that. It just saddens me that I don't know some things about Rikuo-sama when I'm supposed to be his head bodyguard. Sometimes I feel useless . . . . ." Then the flashback of what happened to Snake town appeared before her.

"You have a point there. But it was pitiful to see Rikuo-sama carry you with your drool on his shoulder, hooo hooo, hooo."

"No, I did not drool!"

"Tell that to the marines. I knew it because Wakana-sama said so when she was washing master's jacket. Hoo hoo hoo!" Kejoro laughed some more and Tsurara's face is as red as a bell pepper. "By the way, you know whom Rikuo-sama dated at Ukiyoe, right?"

"No, but I overheard too that she's a brown haired girl."

"Any idea who it might be?" Kejero wanted to tease as much as she can.

"I don't want to know. Every time I thought of it something pricks my heart. Let's just forget about it, please." But there was something she's not telling the hair goddess.

~~~ Flashback at Ukiyoe ~~~

On their way home before she passed out the other night "I love you master." Words she whispered to his ear. Can she not get hold of her feelings? (Holy crap, at least master hasn't brought that up. I barely recall that incident.)

Earlier at Ukiyoe again, after the second pot of sake and ready to head home, because of my clumsiness I tripped a bit leaving my wooden shoe a few feet behind; there he stoop down picked it up and put it on my foot. It moved me so much, I lost all my control, without saying a word hugged him then planted two soft kisses on his chin, only then I noticed that he already had transformed to the night Rikuo.

I should have melted like ice to the ground, but I am here now at the mansion in my room with Kejoro. I never saw his expression, after realizing that I've kissed him I just focus my attention to the ground. We continued walking without saying a word, me a few feet behind him. Now I wouldn't know how to face him in the morning. Me and my troubled head, I wish I had looked before I leaped.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay in updating this story adaption. My work schedule had been hectic and I have to attend to other social obligations. Hope you are still interested in the continuation of this story. For those who left reviews, thank you very much. For those who are reading, would love to hear from you.

I don't own Nurarihyon.

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter X

11072011

It had been a fortnight since the kissing incident had happened. Neither of the party spoke about it. Day Rikuo is as jolly as ever, at home and in school, but Yuki-onna felt that their communication had lessened. On regular school days, the three of them would walk in the morning for school but neither would start the conversation. In the afternoon her master would tell her to go ahead for home and would only arrive three to four hours after her.

She's not afraid of her master's safety as he always come and go with Aotabo, but the master seems to be so busy these days that she hardly see him on weekends too. This night she could no longer bear not to know what was going on with her master, and she's going to find it even she had to throttle Ao's neck. If she had angered Rikuo-sama, she would have to apologize and would have to accept any punishment, even if she were to be relegated to another duty she will accept just to be able to stay in the mansion.

"Ao-kun, you have a moment please?"

"What's the matter Yuki-onna?"

"Ano . . . . Is there something wrong with the master? He hardly talks when we travel for school and both of you goes to who knows where after school and on weekends."

"Don't bother yourself with that. Nothing is wrong with Waka-sama. He's a fine young man and just wanted to enjoy his ninjen part." Ao worm his way with words. He does not have to lie, just leave certain details out. He had promised not to tell anyone about their after school and weekend activity. Some things are also vague to him, like why would master have to work in a textile store part time, when there seems nothing for him to want. Almost everything is provided to him at the mansion. (Rikuo had not divulged to Ao his desire to provide Yuki-onna her own laptop).

The girl seemed to accept that reason, when something else came out of the blue. "Is he seeing a girl?"

"Ho ho ho, where did it come from? None that I've known of. And even if he is, I wouldn't tell it. It's his personal business and it's for him to tell." With that Ao went away while hiding his chuckle from the head bodyguard.

"Gomenasai . . . . ." The ice maiden blushed in embarrassment.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"Maybe I should apologise now before this silence becomes a gap. I know I should have not done it!" The ice maiden is pulling her own hair out of frustration. "But then I need to have some peace offering". She winced "I can't think of a thing he liked so much." =(

She paced their bedroom back and forth, but still nothing came up. "Maybe I should just apologise, if I offer anything he might mistook it as bribery. Yep, plain and simple sincere apology will do!"

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"What are you looking at Aotabo?"

The burly monk in blue robe did not hide the thing he was holding, he just hand it to Kubinashi, "I was thinking of throwing this away, but maybe this will be useful to you, if you want you can have it."

"So what is this?" Kubinashi still asked as he looked at the piece of paper handed to him.

"It's a ticket to the fair at the end of Ukiyoe Prefecture. The fair will start next week but I have no interest in those things."

"How come you have one?"

"It's from master's school, teacher gave them to us."

"Yes, I would like to have them, thank you. It's nice to go to the fair once in a while, especially if you have friends with you." Kubinashi appreciated the ticket.

"But that is for one person only. Maybe you could go with Yuki-onna, she has one too."

"That would be great! I'll ask her if we could go together at the fair! I can wear my new scarf. Ja ne!" Kubinashi happily left the monk to continue his house work.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"Kana, Kana. I have good news for everybody." Torii excitedly announce to Kana over the phone.

"Calm down Torii, I can't hear you well."

"I enquired from the fair this afternoon, and guess what they told me? We can use our ticket at any day of the month! They said management will allow entrance even if the date on your ticket is different from the day itself because most students wouldn't be able to come on weeknights because of school."

"That would be great! We could all go at the fair at the same time." Kana was gladdened with the news.

"Well that was what I'm thinking too. Let's tell Kiyo-kun that we won't go yokai hunting during the visit to the fair."

"Yes, I wanted to enjoy the rides this time and not to look for anything spooky or scary." Kana agreed.

~~~~ 0 ~~~~

"Yuki-onna!" Kubinashi called to the ice maiden as she was to round the bend towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Kubinashi, why in a hurry? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing too special, I just got this from Aotabo. He said I can use this ticket to go to the fair and he said you got one too. Maybe we could go together?"

"That would be nice! Let me check with the date on my ticket and it matches we could go together."

"It would be nice too if master could come with us, but he surely go with his human friends. Any way it would be better if master have some other plans on that day, then I can talk to you about something that will only concern master later."

"And what would that be?" Yuki-onna slightly raised a brow.

"Nothing too important, I'll tell you later okay? I'm off now got to make everything spick and span." The cute yokai went around the bend with his head running ahead with the rest o his body. Too excited with his ticket; he wanted to seek permission from the Third Heir.

"Wow!" Kubinashi exclaimed as they entered the town fair. The place is well illuminated and bursting with colours. Lanterns of different patterns and sizes hang all over. Various kiosks for food, souvenir items, everyday home and personal accessories, clothes, shoes and bags are lined symmetrically on the fair grounds.

Games, rides, photo booths, few small tea houses other than food kiosk can also be found there.

Kubinashi, upon Tsurara's suggestion, opted to dress in black turtle neck and gray scarf with dark gray thin coat, which suited him. He almost looked like a celebrity with his get up. With Tsurara, they looked good together.

They went to the shooting gallery, where you need to hit a couple of targets to earn points to win stuffed toys of various animal replicas. They won a teddy bear and a whale. Tsurara was tugging away the boy when Ieanaga saw them from the Ferris wheel.

"Rikou look, isn't that Tsurara? I didn't know he has a boyfriend." Kana pointed to the rest of the guys where she saw Tsurara and Kubinashi.

The Ferris wheel coach almost tilted as Shima hurried to her side to be able to see where she is pointing. Water seems to be pooling in his eyes as he saw them pulling each other sweetly. While Rikuo could only smile but somewhere there's a tug inside of him.

"Oikawan-kun!" Shima wanted to speed out of the ride as soon as he can but there's a few more spin before they can go out. "Oi Shima, contain yourself; we can talk to her as soon as this ride stops. We can ask them to join us if you want." Torii suggested.

"We better not." Kana answered. "This is her free time, we better not spoil it. If we ran into them, let's just say hi, right Rikuo?"

Rikuo sweat dropped but agreed with Kana. He doesn't want his friends to come face to face with Kubinashi, they might recognize him as one of the mansion mainstays. And Shima might give Tsurara a puppy dog eyes, this might trigger something in Tsurara to agree with Shima on a date.

"She's right, let them do their stuff and us, let's enjoy our rides too!"

"There you are!" Kiyotsugu greeted them as they stepped out of the Ferris wheel coach. "Let's try the horror house, there might be some yokai lurking in that man made imagination."

Out of exasperation they agreed to what Kiyo wants as they know that he won't stop unless his yokai curiosity was satisfied. It was when they were a few yards away at the horror house entrance that they met Tsurara standing outside a photo booth as she was waiting for her companion, happily hugging the gray whale.

"Oikawa-kun?" Shima seemingly wanted to pounce on the girl.

Tsurara blushed as she recognized the group, but she manages to greet them normally. She was relieved that nobody invited her to join the group or asked who she is with. But for a fraction of a second she had seen Rikuo's eyes turned red.

Comments please.


	11. Chapter 11

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XI

01012012

"There you are!" Kiyotsugu greeted them as they stepped out of the Ferris wheel coach. "Let's try the horror house, there might be some yokai lurking in that man made imagination." Out of exasperation they agreed to what Kiyo wants as they know that he won't stop unless his yokai curiosity was satisfied. It was when they were a few yards away at the horror house entrance that they met Tsurara standing outside a photo booth as she was waiting for her companion, happily hugging the gray whale.

"Oikawa-kun?" Shima seemingly wanted to pounce on the girl.

Tsurara blushed as she recognized the group, but she manages to greet them normally. She was relieved that nobody invited her to join the group or asked who she is with. But for a fraction of a second she had seen Rikuo's eyes turned red.

She blinked her eyes; maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her she thought. Her master should not turn to the night Rikuo or else . . . . But before they completely vanish in her sight, she saw Kana had entwined her arm at Rikuo's. Something pinched her insides. (Darn, why do I have to see that last scene? I know it's not my place to feel anything but glad for waka-sama and whoever he wishes to be but . . . ) she felt sad, her shoulders slumped then she felt weird, something prick her jaw. She swatted what bit her jaw as a reflex and she caught a warrior bee in her hand. The sting felt itchy and she scratched it a bit, she blew in her hand and touched the part where she was stung and it felt better.

"Let's go Yuki-onna. I found my money pouch. A kind old man had found it and returned it to me immediately after he found out what I was looking for and describe it exactly as he found it." Kubinashi was happy to find what he lost. "Why don't we have some takoyaki and play the pachinko."

While they were eating takoyaki, the small swell in Tsurara's jaw becomes redder and it itched again so she scratched it once more and applied her cold hand to relieve the itching. This doesn't go unnoticed by Kubinashi "Hey, what happened? There's a swell in your jaw."

"It's a bee sting. I don't know where that bee came from and zoomed in on me. Anyway it doesn't itch that much as long as I give it a cold compress." Tsurara assured her companion.

"I hope Kejoro would like this stuffed elephant." Kubinashi looked at the toy happily "and if we're lucky enough at the pachinko I can buy Kejoro a new kimono as well."

Tsurara liked the idea as well. She's happy that Kubinashi is thinking of her good friend. If only Kubinashi had asked for her ticket, she would gladly gave it to him so he could bring Kejoro instead, but it only occurred to her at that moment that Kubinashi hadn't really made any move to be noticed by hair-onna. He's now using this moment to find gifts for her friend.

Meanwhile at the horror house, acting like a big boss, Kiyo walked ahead of the group trying to spot something out of the ordinary. The girls were anticipating sudden appearances of monsters and creatures so they try to snuggle closer to the boys. Both Maki and Torii flanked Shima, grabbing his arms almost touching their boobies; he's wishing that it was Tsurara who's grabbing his arm right now. On the other hand, Kana change her position. She's walking right behind Rikuo, hugging him like a frightened kid. It was perfectly alright with Rikuo, but what he find odd was when they'd stop walking he could feel that Kana was rubbing her face on his back. He wished that she would stop what she's doing; he thought he should feel tickled but he felt gross.

"There . . . Shima-kun, did you see that, that white flying thing!" Kiyo said excitedly "That's definitely a yokai!"

"That definitely is a trick, Kiyo-kun. Just a white sheet with nylon strings!" Rikuo told the Kiyo Cross Squad leader; after all he could not sense a yokai in this part of the fair. Monsters used were either from outer space or western types that can be seen in their movies.

"Why don't we have some snacks before we head home? We've almost covered every ride haven't we?" Rikuo suggested to the group as he felt the need to be detached from them as soon as he can. Night Rikuo will come out soon, whether he liked it or not.

"Did you enjoy the fair?" A low voice greeted Kubinashi and Tsurara a few meters away from the gates of the fair grounds.

"Waka-sama!" Kubinashi was surprised to see night Rikuo standing on the dim lit part of that road from the fair.

"I was with my human friends earlier taking rides at the fair, didn't Yuki-onna told you?"

"Ano . . . I forgot to tell him master, the pachinko made me all excited." Yuki-onna shyly admitted her fault.

"Could you walk ahead, Kubinashi?" Night Rikuo made his order in a question form. Of course the string master need not to be told twice. He made his next steps in bigger strides, until he's far enough not to hear what the others would be discussing but near enough to respond in case something out of the ordinary came up.

"It seems that you really enjoy this outing with Kubinashi." Rikuo repeated his question; he even stopped and looks at Yuki-onna in the eye, while she tightens her embrace at the stuffed grey whale.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. Kubinashi is a very good companion and he's good at shooting guns and making those tiny soldiers fall by using tennis balls and . . . . grrroowll" She blushed, making her face ten times redder as her stomach continued to rumble.

Rikuo stopped walking and called back the string master. "Please go back to the mansion ahead; we need to attend to something first."

"Hai, Waka-sama."

"Is anything the matter? Why is Kubinashi going home ahead of us?" Yuki-onna asked.

"Let's go to Bakeneko, I'm feeding you!"

"So what did you do after playing the pachinko?" The third heir was squeezing out information from the ice maiden.

The ice maiden was enjoying her rice tamago, maki, unagi and sake while she answered her master. "We went to ride the Ferris wheel!" She didn't notice his smirk as she took a bite of the unagi. "And then we went to buy a kimono for Kejero-chan." She took a sip of sake. "Kubinashi also wanted to buy her a geta out of his winnings but could not, since . . ." She took another sip of her sake. "Since he doesn't know her size."

"How could Kubinashi shop for another girl when he's with you?" Rikuo was both glad and annoyed at what Kubinashi did. He too was taking a sip of the sake.

"He was just asking for my help . . . . . . help . . . . . I . . . . . can't . . . . . breathe. . " Yuki-onna passed out. Rikuo was shocked to see what happened to Yuki-onna. He tried to revive her by shaking her but to no avail.

He called a crow and a cat and ordered to call in Zen to be in the Nura mansion right away. Carefully he lifted her and carried her fireman's lift and speed up towards the mansion.

Luckily, Zen was already waiting at the mansion. "What happened?" The healer asked Yuki-onna's companion while he was taking her pulse.

"We were just having dinner and some sake when she started gasping for air, at first I thought she was re-enacting something."

Afraid that if might be food poisoning, Zen asked some more questions. "What was she eating?" Rikuo told him what they've ordered. Then he noticed the red patch in her right jaw as he was removing the girl's scarf. "What is this red patch? Seems like an insect bite! Did you know what bit her?"

"I can't say. Maybe Kubinashi knew he was with her earlier."

Kubinashi was called in and it was then they've learned that a bee had stung her. Immediately Zen knew which medicine to give her. Within thirty minutes, Yuki-onna was breathing normally and sleeping soundly.

"She has an allergic reaction with bee sting, complicated by alcohol in the sake. Luckily she had only taken a couple of sips or else . . ." Zen informed the third heir of what will result if the complications were not averted. "She's stable now, you can go to sleep."

"Thank you Zen. I think I'll stay here for the night." He stood up and showed Zen the door before sitting beside Tsurara. He moved her bangs from her forehead, and then he slightly touched the swell in her jaw which was subsiding but not completely gone.

"I'm sorry Yuki-onna, I should have taken you to the human snack house instead, then we would have not taken any alcoholic drink, you wouldn't be in that predicament now." The guilt was wearing him down, after all the running and worrying.

It was a long night. He grew tired of sitting the whole time and before sleep over took him, he checked the girl's breathing one last time and lay beside her facing the girl outside the futon.

I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to those who had left comments and reviews. **JustPickachu, , Elisa, Aoi Hana9, Sandra darkdoll25, Lonely Athena, Anime Lover1885, FeuWitch, Vera **and **Yukinoshita. **

For those who are subscribing, thank you also for waiting. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XII

01042012

Just like clockwork on a school day, Rikuo awakens at the first ray of light, but today is different from any other day. He was surprised to see Yuki-onna beside him. He closed his eyes again and tried to remember what happened the night before. It was then that he remembered Yuko-onna's near death experience.

He would check on Yuki-onna's pulse and breathing before going out of the room, after all it's a school day. But lo and behold he can't move the left side of his body! He felt numb on that side of his body and feels cold on the right. He wanted to sit-up but he can't shout for help afraid that he'll disturb the sleeping girl.

He had fallen asleep without futon lying on his left side facing the Yuki-onna. The cold tatami floor had caused numbness. Realizing his predicament, he tried lying on his back first to be able to prop himself to at least a sitting position. If he can't move he can't go to school.

"Think Rikuo, think!" The third heir said to himself. His mobility is something like when one is having a nightmare, willing to move but can't.

Suddenly the door opened and Zen came in with his medicine kit. "Master? Aren't you going to school?" He asked, wondering why the young boy chose to lie there and stare at him rather than stand or sit up and to be able to talk to him properly.

"Numb!" That's all Rikuo could say, as if his throat has gone dry.

Zen looked at him for a while before comprehending what he was saying. The healer went on to his knees and gets hold of the boy's right arm and supported his shoulder to move him to a sitting position. "Please check on Yuki-onna first." Rikuo told Zen as he was helping the boy.

"After you; you look much helpless than her." Zen replied, than added "let me give you something hot to drink first." Zen signalled to one of the child like creatures outside the room for a hot beverage for the young master.

"Why did you sleep on the floor without the futon, now look what you've got!" Zen was scolding the boy.

"I was trying to watch Yuki-onna just in case she wakes up and need something; I didn't notice I've fallen asleep."

"Well there's no medicine for this, except hot drink, hot compress and light massage on the affected area." The healer explained. "You need to move to another room so you can rest properly. It may take a couple of hours for the muscles to feel normal again."

"But I need to watch Yuki-onna."

"She's fine now. No need for a stay-in watcher, I'll just check on her later, _**again**_." Zen emphasized the word "again" to let Rikuo know that he'll look after her until she's up and about.

"But . . . ." Rikuo wanted to say more.

"You're acting like a boyfriend; do I detect something happening between you? Anything that you might want to tell, maybe in confidentiality?"

"No! We're not into that kind of relationship. I'm just concerned for her as she is my head bodyguard."

'What a quick denial.' Zen said to himself as he heard the master's response to his taunting. "Let me check on Yuki-onna first; then I'll move you to another room, just to suffice your curiosity on her status." The healer took the girl's temperature and pulse; then checks her irises and observe her breathing.

"She's okay now. She needs to abstain from alcohol though from the time being, more water o fruit juices and a little more rest. By tomorrow she can guard you anytime, anywhere."

"Thank you Zen!"

"You can thank me by following my orders, okay?"

"Sensei is almost here but I haven't seen Rikuo." Kana is a bit worried.

"Oikawa-kun too!" Shima too, like Kana is worried.

"I smell something fishy here . . . . . ." Maki rolled her eyes.

"Please don't say that." Shima gets annoyed by Maki's tone and insinuation.

"Yeah, please don't put two and two together. We've seen Tsurara with his blond boyfriend last night, didn't we?" Kana emphasized. Though we haven't met him face to face; ano . . . maybe we should ask her to introduce us to her boyfriend one of these days."

"Well you can do that, but I really don't like the idea, I still believe it's just a friend." Shima bravely told them. He still wanted to say more but the teacher came in and began the lecture for the day.

"Wakana-sama, I believe you need to inform the school of Rikuo-sama's absence. I believe he needs to rest the whole day today to get his muscle relaxed."

"Thank you Zen, since I'm heading to town today I can drop at Rikuo's school and see his homeroom teacher personally.

Rikuo's homeroom teacher was glad that Wakana had personally informed them of Rikuo's situation instead of just relaying it to them by phone, thought it is also acceptable. The teacher gladly informed his mother of how Rikuo is doing at school academically and his extra help keeping the school ground clean.

Wakana just left the faculty when Kiyotsugu spotted her. "Good day Mrs. Nura! How's Rikuo? We missed him today."

"Oh, nice to meet you Kiyo; Rikuo is not feeling rather well today so our doctor asked him to rest a bit. Thank you for your concern. He'll be here tomorrow."

Wakana was heading for the gates when the rest of the squad saw her too, they greeted her and was about to head for the roof top when Kana blurted out her idea. "Mrs. Nura, can we visit Rikuo later?"

"Sure, why not?" Wakana answered, forgetting that his son's friends might spot Tsurara too at the mansion.

"How are you master?"

"Yukki-onna?"

"I've heard you are not feeling well today and had skipped school. I've decided to bring you tea with afternoon snack of biscuits and cheese waffles." She chatted a bit while serving the food.

"How are you? Are you okay now? Does the sting still hurt? Can you breath properly now?" He still casts her worried look.

"I'm fine now, thank you! Master Zen's medicine has done me wonders. Except for the little itch in my jaw every now and then, everything is back to normal before lunch." She smiled, but after she turned her back, Rikuo saw ice beads came rolling down the tatami mats.

"Are you crying Yuki-onna?"

"These are tears of joy Rikuo-sama." The girl didn't deny she's crying. "I've learned from Zen-sama that you've stayed-up all night to watch over me. And look at you now, you can't move properly because you've slept in the cold."

"Yeah, I was just too lazy to get a futon when I was sleepy and that was really stupid of me. I got this because of my plain laziness, so no need to cry for me."

"But . . . . ."

"Shush, it was really nothing. I got you drunk you got sick; I watched over you I got myself numb, in short we're even." Rikuo feels happy that Yuki-onna will not think of herself as a burden to him.

"Would it be okay if I ask a small favour from you?" Rikuo was thinking a little playful this day.

"Of course master, anything you say." Tsurara's enthusiasm dampens when a flash of Kana's face crossed her mind. (What if it concerns Kana?).

"Um . . . . My left temple still can't feel anything, would you . . . . could you . . . please massage my temple?" He had finally said it after turning two shades redder.

It was a relief to the ice maiden that the request has nothing to do with Kana. In fact she's more than willing to do this one request. Oh how she wished to touch his face, it wasn't like this before, this feeling only surfaced recently.

She kneeled beside him, but while trying to reach for him, she noticed that their position would be uncomfortable so she suggested something to her master. "Waka-sama, could you please put your head on my lap?"

Right at that very same moment at the mansion foyer, four teenagers are being welcomed by the third heir's mother. "Good afternoon to you too, there seems to be lesser of you than those who greeted me at school earlier?"

"Yes Mrs. Nura, Torii and Maki had some errands to do so they excused themselves today." Kiyo explained.

"No matter, let's go to Rikuo's room."

Reviews please. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

PARANORMAL

By Treasure

Chapter XIII

01132012

They were more than halfway towards Rikuo's room when Wakana heard the phone ringing. "Why don't you children go ahead to Rikuo's room, while I answer the phone? You know where it is, right?"

The teenagers knew its location since they've been in the Nura mansion several times. They've walked a few paces when Kiyo sneezed. He said his apologies and took his hanky out of his pants pocket along with it came several coins rolling down the mansion floor.

"Darn it! My lucky coin, I need to find my lucky coin!" Kiyo bent down and start picking the coins. Yura and Kana helped him. Shima decided to walk ahead of them.

Rikuo was enjoying his facial massage. It eases the numbness of his face. He doesn't know why, but it also brings happy and light feeling in his heart. Tsurara added a few tricks like massaging his scalp too by gently tugging his hair here and there. "That was nice; could you do that a little longer Yuki-onna, please?"

Shima was few steps away from Rikuo's room. He was supposed to knock when he heard him talking . . . to a girl. He had been quietly standing there for quarter a minute now.

Out of curiosity, he wanted to see who the girl is, so he could chide Rikuo about it later. Luck was with him when he found the gap at the door. Without thinking twice he came near the gap and peep inside. He nearly fell on his butt when he saw who the girl is and what the two were doing. His heart almost jumps out of his chest when he saw Tsurara touching Rikuo's face. 'Oikawa-kun?"

Shima nearly ran inside the room and confront the two when he saw Kiyo and the girls rounding the corner. He had something else in mind.

With a loud voice, Shima called Kiyo and the girls. "Oh there you are Kiyo-kun, Kana-chan, Yura-kun! I thought you were going to take forever picking those coins!" He looked into the door gap again and he could see that Tsurara saw him too.

"Not so loud Shima-kun, you'll disturb the whole house." Kana blushed slightly.

As if to tease Kana more, Shima ran towards them and answered a bit louder this time. "I'm sorry Kana-chan, I didn't know I'm speaking louder than I normally used too. Maybe I have a problem hearing myself."

"Are you kidding me? You were fine before we arrived here." Kana shook her head in disbelief.

"I was?"

"Just cut it out Shima. Let's go and see Rikuo now."

Inside the room . . .

"Waka! The gang's here! They should not find me here in your room!" She hadn't told him that Shima saw her.

"Make yourself invisible!" The only resolution he could say.

"Maybe we should knock now." Shima said still with a loud voice and went to the door and did what he said. "Are you up Nura-kun?"

Rikuo made sure that Tsurara was well out of sight before he let his guests in. Kubinashi followed in shortly with some drinks and snacks.

"Hey you're here! News really travels fast." Rikuo smiled tried opening a conversation. He was now sitting upright against the wall.

"We saw your mom at school that's why we knew you were sick. Feeling better now?" Yura told him.

"I'm fine now, thank you. It was a little muscle cramps, nothing to worry about. Doctor said I can come to school tomorrow."

"Here, this is the list of our assignments and lecture for today; at least you won't be left behind."

"Thank you Kana!"

Rikuo noticed Shima does not stop looking around his room as if searching for something. "Did by any chance Oikawa-kun called you? She was also absent today and nobody seems to know why. Her phone is even out reach." Shima looked directly at Rikuo's bespectacled eyes.

"She's absent too?" Rikuo tried some acting.

Shima got irritated with Rikuo's lie, he almost stood up and came physically looking for the girl at every corner of the room. But then it crossed his mind that he doesn't want to shame Oikawa-kun if the four of them find her there hiding somewhere in the same room.

"I'll try to call her again later, but if you do get in touch with her before I do, please share the list of the activities we had today with her." Shima spoke formally his eyes focused on the closet. Everyone nods, agreeing with Shima not sensing the undertones in his words.

The guests left not long after.

"Where is Yuki-onna?" Rikuo asked Aotabo as he was nearly finished with the garbage collection that afternoon. "Did she go to the library?"

"She did. I think she's on her way back. She knows the time."

Unknown to the two guys, someone caught Tsurara at the library. "Could I speak with you for a moment, Oikawa-kun?"

"I'd like to Shima-kun, but the school gates would be closing a few minutes now, we need to leave."

"This won't take long." Shima held her wrist and went out of the library and entered the nearest empty classroom.

"I didn't know your relationship with Nura-kun, and you know that I saw you there the other day. I saw you inside his room, massaging his face while his head was in your lap and you suddenly disappeared the moment we went in, didn't know where he hid you!" He spoke rapidly as soon as they enter the room. "And he lied that he didn't know you were absent too the same day as he did, were you nursing him the whole day?" He's interrogating her like the police.

"What?" Tsurara didn't know how to react from the facts Shima was throwing at her.

"And I think you are attracted to him too. I can see how you look at him longingly and how you almost snare at Kana-chan every time you caught them talking or laughing together. What were you feeling hiding in that small closet of his while Kana-chan had her hand on his forehead after that holding his hand until before we left? Were you sad or angry?"

"That's not true Shima-kun!" Her face had five shades of red.

"Then tell me what the truth is or maybe I should ask Nura-kun in front of the cross squad to hear the truth?" Shima now challenges Tsurara.

Tsurara went silent for a while. She can't answer him without revealing part of her true identity and her loyalty with Rikuo; if she refused, Shima might really ask Rikuo instead. Yes she can choose to lie but she's not good creating one after the other. There seems to be no way from letting the cat out of the bag. Her eyes began to water.

"Shima-kun . . . . The truth is . . . truth of the matter is . . . . I'm his servant." She cast her eyes on the floor. "To put it mildly, my clan had been with the Nura clan for generations. That's all I can say to you, but please, please don't let the others know." Tsurara begged. "Especially Rikuo-sama, don't tell him what I had revealed to you. He doesn't want to boast his status, he likes simple living."

"Really? Is he that special that Mrs. Nura has to hire a secretary that goes with him to school?" Shima didn't want to refer to Tsurara as maid.

Now this is the part Tsurara was dreading one answer for a question that will lead to another question. "Shima-kun ... if . . . . if . . . . . will you stop asking me questions if I agree to go out with you?" She will do anything to protect her master, that she had silently promised Rikuo.

Shima could not believe his ears. This seems to be blackmail in reverse. All he ever wanted to know was Oikawa's connection with Rikuo Nura. But hey how could he refuse such an offer coming from his lady love. He could now have her attention, maybe just a bit at the beginning but he surely will exert all effort to please her until she will love him back one hundred percent.

"How's that again?"

"I said I'm willing to go out with you, once every other weekend for a couple of hours, but please don't ask any more questions about my servitude with the Nura clan."

"Is this for real? Can I pick you up from your home?"

"Yes and No!" Was her quick answer (she doesn't want anyone from the mansion to know of the bargain she had with Shima). "The deal is for real. We'll just meet in the park or at the mall."

"Can I tell Kiyo-kun about us?"

She panicked. "No, please no. No announcement!" She quickly ran out of the room and head straight towards the school gate where she knew Rikuo and Aotabo were waiting for her.

That weekend, Rikuo decided that he had enough money to buy the computer he wanted to give Yuki-onna. He was excited to see her reaction, after all his hard work will now pay off.

He was surprised to see Yuki-onna at the mansion foyer all dressed up. "Hey, seems like you have a date today? Pretty and all dressed-up."

She blushed a bit. How could he see through her? She needed to lie. "Michiko, a girl from the library wanted me to accompany her to the mall to buy something . . ."

"That's good progress, you're making other friends beside the members of the cross squad." Rikuo smiled at her. "Let's head to the station together shall we?"

"Oho ho ho ho." Kejoro could not help but laugh to see the sight of Rikuo and Tsurara leaving the mansion together. "They look nice together, aren't they Kappa?"

It was not Kappa who answered her but Kubinashi. "They do. But the human girl Kana is somewhat expressing her feelings too with master, and you know how the Nura's attraction to human girls were."

"So what are you telling me, Kubinashi?"

"He's just telling you that master Rikuo might marry the human girl eventually." Kappa told Kejoro the long and short of it before heading to the pond to cool off.

"I'm sorry sir but that computer model had been sold out. If you want we have a higher grade item similar to what you've been looking for but it cost more than that model." The store clerk informed Rikuo.

Rikuo would love to buy that new model for Yuki-onna, but he could not since the newer model is way beyond his budget. "But we need to have that extra computer at home. Our research assignments had been growing plenty now that mid-term nearing." He said to himself. He must decide now on his alternative action.

Tsurara spotted Shima right away, while he waits for her by the escalator near a restaurant famous with the teens.

"Oikawa-kun, you look so pretty today. Let's go in, you must be hungry?"

"Ano . . . . I'm not that hungry; maybe we should just watch the movie." She said looking around trying to see if somebody she knew would spot her, like Rikuo who's also in the same building.

Shima got excited; he could hold her hand while trying to locate their seats. "Let's go!"

"I'll just call mom to accept the delivery, too bad I don't have enough money to buy that laptop. I hope Tsurara will still be happy with my gift." Rikuo said to himself as he roamed around the mall to find a small gift for his mom. He was surprised to see Tsurara's back or someone who dressed like her. She's following a yellow haired boy towards the cinema. He decided to follow them, he fell back several paces trying not to invade their personal space. Not so sure if it was Tsurara so he decided to call her mobile.

When the same girl picked up her ringing phone, his heart sank. And it sank deeper when the yellow haired boy looks at the girl answering the phone and identified him as Shima. He turned off his phone and ran towards the escalator. "How could she lie to me?"

Sorry for making Shima a villain in this chapter. Thanks for your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

PARANORMAL

By Treasure

Chapter XIV

01142012

Night Rikuo had been drinking sake at the foyer waiting for dinner to be served. He had kept quiet since he arrived that afternoon except for some minor things that needs instruction or his approval. He was still thinking of that scene he saw at the mall, what drove Yuki-onna to date that brat when she told him explicitly that she's not interested with that boy, and why the need to lie?

When he grew tired of sitting at the foyer, he left his drinking paraphernalia and went to his favourite branch of the sakura tree.

Tsurara arrived at the mansion not long after. Kejoro greeted her and seems too excited. "Hey Yuki-onna, guess what?"

"What?" She looked at her friend and roommate with a surprised look as the other lady pulled her arm towards their room.

"Tada!" Kejoro presented her new personal computer.

"Where did this came from?"

"Wakana-sama said master Rikuo purchased this for you and Aotabo, so you don't need to wait for him to finish his assignment before you can start on your own." Kejoro is also proud of their young master.

"He really is very supportive. He really cares that me and Ao also learn at school. To him we are peers and not just bodyguards." A bead of ice rolled on her cheek.

"You seemed happy now. Why don't you help me serve dinner so the rest of us would be happier too." Kejoro pulled her arm again, now towards the kitchen.

After dinner, Yuki-onna went to see Rikuo. She had no chance during dinner to thank him since there had been a council meeting that lasted three hours. She had brought him sliced fruits and lukewarm water; she thought he had enough sake that day.

She tried knocking at his room first and when nobody answered, she tried looking for him at the branches of the sakura tree. Not seeing him there, she just crouched near the pond and made ripples in the water with her hand.

"Is something bothering you, Yuki-onna?" Kappa suddenly went out of the water.

"Oh Kappa, nice to see you. No, nothing's bothering me at all. I just brought waka-sama some fruits."

"That's nice of you, but could I have that? Master Rikuo, Zen, Hitotsume, Kurotabo and several other Nura officers went to visit the southern border as it said the clan head Watanuki is sick of something they can't figure. Watanuki has already been absent at the general meeting twice in a row."

"Hmm, that surely merits a visit from headquarters, but could it not be a trap?" Tsurara could not help but think of a not so distant past in the Snake clan village, though the incident was not a trap, but a group of few disgruntled individual took advantage of their visit and drew sword against the Nura heir. She can't help but touch her now longer crowning glory.

"Maybe I should follow them at the southern border? I should be there to defend master, if any case anything bad happens." Tsurara is plotting the fastest route to take in her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Rikuo-sama would not appreciate that. He doesn't want surprises from his subordinates. He would have let you tag along if he felt there's a need for it." Kappa was right; Rikuo would have assembled them all if there's an obvious need for it.

"Thank you Kappa. I guess I'm just too excited over nothing. I'll be going back to my room now. Enjoy the fruits."

Tsurara did went back to their room but didn't retire for the night, instead she surfed the internet from her new PC, the gift from her boss. The gift touched her heart and promised herself that come hell or high water, even if he marry another human like his ascendants she will never leave the Nura clan. (I bet she would have cried if she knew how Rikuo was able to raise the money to buy this particular computer (",).

The sun was high when Tsurara opened her eyes, remembering that this was a school day, she changed to her school uniform and rushed to wake-up her master; but to her dismay Kubinashi told her that Rikuo and Aotabo had been gone for more than one hour, this means that she's very late for school.

"Did he leave any message for me?" Tsurara was sad that Rikuo went to school without her, but then she realized that it was her duty to wake-up his boss and not the other way around.

"None. He just said bye to Wakana-sama and they're off running for school." Kubinashi answered her while doing his regular chore of sweeping the yard.

It was too late to go to school that day, so she decided to help with the laundry instead. She could call Torii or Maki later for their assignment. She would not bother Rikuo later for that, too ashamed of her slackened performance; a double whammy for sure for her role as a head bodyguard and a student.

At school . . . . . . . .

"I wonder what's happening with Oikawa-kun lately. Look she's absent again!" Torii opened that subject while they're having a break at the roof top.

"She's either sick or has something important to do to be absent again. Maybe we should visit her?" Yura suggested.

"NO!" Both Rikuo and Shima answered at the same time.

The other members of the Kiyo cross squad member was surprised and looked at them with unvoiced curiosity.

"She called me a while ago, and told me that she overslept today, the reason why she's absent." Rikuo told them the simple truth except the "called me" part. There was a glint of red in his eyes when he cast a sideways glance at Shima.

"Well, if that's the case, Oikawa-kun must set both her alarm clock and mobile alarm at the same time." Kiyo suggested which the others agreed.

"I'll tell her of your suggestion. I'll go and bring the assignment to her later." Shima announced.

"You will do no such thing!" A soft but with firm voice Rikuo told Shima. Only Shima heard that.

"Accck!" Shima could not say anything. He remembered Tsurara had told him of Rikuo being her employer and how her family is indebted to the Nura clan.

"I'm going ahead!" Rikuo had a dead pan facade, but if someone looked to his eyes closely, the glint of red was still there.

"Comeback Nura-kun, we need your input about our trip to Yukino-shita Mountain." Kiyo called onto him. But Rikuo chose not to mind him.

Rikou did not talk much that whole day. He would glare back at Shima if he felt that the other boy was looking at him.

Kana saw a scowl on Rikuo's face when he overheard a group of girls from their class, that Tsurara might be poor as she was using the same scarf over and over again. Kana was about to ask Rikuo what's wrong with him, when he excused himself and went out of the room.

Another scowl was seen on his face when he heard that Torii was talking to Tsurara on the phone on at the time of their last break about their assignment. That facial expression did not escape Kana and Shima's attention. On Kana's point of view, she's wondering what Tsurara did to majorly pissed Rikuo off. As for Shima, he's wondering if Oikawa had missed a major task when she went out with him.

That afternoon Rikuo did not help with the clean-up task. He and Ao were out of the school grounds as soon as the gates were opened. He still has that annoyed look that did not escape Ao's observation. "What's wrong waka? You've been acting weird the whole day today."

"Don't mind me, just having a bad day today."

Ao thought that he better stop questioning his master at this point. If he wanted to know more, he'll let Yuki-onna ask the questions and then he'll derive the answers from the ice maiden.

Shima speed dialled Tsurara's number as soon as changed from his school uniform, but he didn't know at that same time Rikuo was about a few feet away from Tsurara's room where he can over hear their conversation.

"Oh it's you Shima, yes it's true that I overslept this morning. Yes, I got the questions for the assignment from Torii. No, no. I think I can work out the answers; master had bought a new computer. I can use that to surf the internet. Thanks for your concern. Goodnight."

Rikuo decided to walk with heavy strides. "Speed up you lazy bum!" He said to the bewildered Natto, who also happens to walk by the same direction. "I'm coming waka-sama!" Yuki-onna was surprised to hear what Rikuo had said, he would not refer any one as "lazy bum" especially with his clan.

"What's happening with Rikuo-sama, he's acting weird today like a spoiled brat. First, he left for school without me, then he didn't acknowledge my greeting when they've arrived home, he dismissed me like a lowly servant by waving his hand when I brought him cold drinks; I even saw that he let that beverage go stale. And now he's calling Natto a "lazy bum"."

When Yukki-onna could not contain herself anymore, she followed Rikuo to his room the moment he went in. "Could I have a word with you Rikuo-sama, please?"

"There's nothing to talk about Yuki-onna. I'd like to rest now, if you'll excuse me." He said in a monotone voice, he even turned his back just to emphasize what he wants.

But Yuki-onna could not let this pass; she would not be able to sleep if she wouldn't know what's bothering her master. "Please master, if you'll tell me what's causing your annoyance, maybe I can help."

With the blink of an eye, Night Rikuo has appeared. "Since you are persistent, it's you Yuki-onna who is causing my annoyance".

Note: not much of an action here in this chapter. Day job has gotten most of my inspiration these days. Any comment might spark my imagination. Thank you for your reviews .


	15. Chapter 15

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XV

05282012

"I'm sorry master. I apologize if I'd caused you trouble. I beg your forgiveness!" Tsurara had fallen to her knees. She knows that she had been making small infractions here and there and maybe this morning's lapse had taken its toll on Rikuo.

"I'll take any punishment you deemed necessary for me, just forgive me." With bowed head she's resolved that she will receive whole heartedly whatever will be given to her.

"What punishment exactly should I give you? Have you any idea of the trouble you had made?" He spoke with soft but forceful voice.

"Ano . . . . this and that?" She could not remember all her shortcomings, just the recent ones.

She trembled a bit.

Rikuo was watching the ice maiden intently. Yeah, he was angry that she lied, that she went out with Shima, that she was so pretty when she went out with Shima. He was thinking of giving her a harsher punishment, something for her to remember him as a strong willed person too.

"Ano . . . . Master, before anything else, I wanted to thank you first for that wonderful gift, I could really . . . . I and Aotabo can really do our school work faster." Her eyes still focused on the floor.

Wishing to stir up her conscience, "You really should appreciate and take care of that piece of equipment. You wouldn't know how much time and effort I put up to save some money for me to be able buy that stuff."

"What do you mean master?"

"I got a part time jo . . . . . never mind, just take care of that." He was losing his attention on his acting.

Tsurara wanted to hug her master when his words sank in, but propriety sets in. "I will master, promise I will take care of it."

"Good! But I won't be budge by that gratitude. What I really want to impose is for you to, one, go home straight after the school bell rings.

"But master, am I not suppose to guard you?"

"No contest, you are being punished here, remember?" His eyebrows rise involuntarily. "Second, on weekends after finishing your school assignments, you will either join me and/or the senior officers doing visits of our border clans, some of them might be needing assistance or short visits to boost their morale, or just to give them assurance, that we still recognize them as part and parcel of the Nura clan. (Read: I'm not giving you idle time to be with Shima or any other boy! - wait, isn't this unfair to her? What if she really liked him? Heck, let them just suffer for a weekend or two then I'll let them be! =(

Her heart sank, to be relieved of her guarding duties in the afternoons is kind of sad, but master's orders are absolute.

Rikuo was questioning himself now. Is he getting too fond of Tsurara or was he scared that he might lose his guardian one of these days because of "love"? Beings, even if not humans, tend to do foolish things because of "love". He even came to imagining Tsurara saying goodbye to his grandfather and moving away with her new partner to live in the remote part of Japan.

"Heck, I'm not supposed to mind that, if that's what she wants. Even if she made a pact with me or with the whole clan, if she has to change her mind because of Shima, she can go her way."

"Excuse me master, you called for me? Or should I come back later? It seems that you are talking to someone else."

"Oh, Kuratabo there you are. Come in please."

The sword monk made his way in and bowed to Rikuo. "I would like to ask a small favour, Kura."

"Hai waka, what is your wish for me to do?"

"This weekend, I want you to visit Agave and survey their health, political and economic situation. They might need help from us but hadn't sent any envoy; it would be on a good note that they know we are thinking of them. On the other hand, if they are doing fine, we might learn something from them. Either way, a visit from the head quarters would benefit both parties." He let out a heavy sigh. "And I want you to bring along . . . . . . "

"Wow, a natto for snacks! Mom must have bought some from Hokkaido. I think this taste great!" Shima was excited to un-wrap the natto. He went to the sink and got a pair of scissors to untie the natto strings and chopsticks to eat them with. Unfortunately, natto ran and hide after Shima turn his back to go to the sink.

"What the . . . . Where's the natto I'm supposed to eat?" Shima looked under the table, inside the fridge, inside the cupboard. He only stopped when he spotted his mom.

"Hey mom, did you put away the natto on the table?"

"No . . . . I didn't even know you brought home some." Shima's mom answered.

"I didn't bring it home; I found it on the table." Shima wondered.

"Oh my poor child, you must be craving for natto for so long. Don't worry, I'll buy you some this week. Maybe you should just eat some cookies first; I'll prepare dinner in a short while."

"How did it go natto?"

"I was almost eaten by him!" Natto replied almost fainting.

"Tomorrow would be your turn, Kappa."

"Hai!"

"I'm telling you the truth Kiyo-kun, I think I'm being haunted!"

"Lucky you Shima-kun, could you tell that to me again? Is your house being haunted?"

"No, no Kiyo, it's me who's being haunted, my person!" Shima was so eager to tell his story. "First, there was this missing natto. I really see and touch that natto in our kitchen and when I was about to eat it, it vanished into thin air. And, and this weird thing, me drenching in rain water when no one and nothing else is being hit upon by rain water." (Thank you Kappa)

"That could really happen you know, Shima. Rain clouds do travel." Kana lectured him. "Remember elementary science?"

"Science? My foot! It already happened twice. And what about a glowing orb; like a head that seems to be floating on air outside my window?"

"You did see that? My, my Shima, we must establish a headquarters in your house! I must see those manifestations!" Kiyo had already formulated an idea in his mind.

"Stop it Kiyo, you know we can't do that. His family's daily life would be disrupted. Besides we don't know if Shima's parents would agree to that idea." Torii put some logic to Kiyo's mind.

"Shima my boy, could I stay at your place for two nights? Maybe we could record these phenomenon/ happenings; you know for posterity's sake!"

A small white envelope was secretly put at Tsurara's school locker that Friday afternoon; she was quite curious about what it says and to whom it was from. "Hope, this is not one of those chain letters."

"**Forgive me, Oikawa-kun. I can't take you out this weekend as Kiyo-kun is staying at my house to investigate some things which I considered paranormal activities, you know how he loved those things, and I think he can solve this one."**

"You just don't know how relieved I am!" Tsurara had kissed the letter in sheer gladness.

Her small shriek hadn't passed unnoticed by the young master. "She really likes his sweet nothings. I need to mess his mind some more."

Hi guys, thanks for reading. Please leave comment. (",) Hope you wouldn't throw rotten tomatoes as I may Rikuo a bit,(teeny weeny) nasty, just for today. Arigatou.


	16. Chapter 16

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XVI

05282012

"I need to mess up his mind some more!" This thoughts were with him for a while, when he snapped back to reality. "What is wrong with me? Shima is my friend and now I'm trying to hurt him. What kind of a friend am I?" Rikuo started pacing back and forth.

He went out to the small pond and started throwing pebbles on it. "Is something bothering you, master?" Kappa went floating out of the pond.

"I think I no longer deserve to be friends with Shima. I think . . . . I think I'm doing him wrong just because . . . . . just because we like the same girl . . . . . . "

"Waka?"

As if Rikuo suddenly woke out of trance! "I mean . . . "

"I know what you mean, waka. My mouth is sealed. But you can tell me anything, anything at all, just to relieve some thoughts."

"Thank you Kappa." Rikuo then decided to tell Kappa some of his feelings and thoughts.

"I know it's not my place to advice you on anything, waka; but as you said they are both your friends, if I were you, I'll tell the girl what I feel and then let her decide. There's a fifty-fifty chance that she likes you too. If you don't tell her, you will never know, you maybe wallowing in sadness for nothing."

A light bulb appeared above Rikuo's head hearing Kappa's words. "You are right, Kappa! I'll go and tell Tsurara everything right now." Rikuo stood and started for the main house. "Arigatou!"

"Yuki-onna? Does he need her to convey the message to their classmate? Whew! I need to cool off!" Kappa went back in the pond.

"Tsurara! Are you there? Can you come out for a while?" Rikuo came knocking at Tsurara's room.

"Master Rikuo." Kejoro opened the shoji, "Tsurara is with Wakana-sama, folding the clean laundry."

"Thank you, Kejoro!" He left, moving towards the laundry room.

"Hi, mom! Can you excuse Tsurara for a while?"

"You want milk or snacks, let mommy do it for you!" Wakana stood and started towards the door.

"No mom, I need to talk to Tsurara about . . . . about school, right, about school." Rikuo maintained a poker face.

Wakana sat back and started with the folding of clothes again. "Go on you two, study hard."

Rikuo led Tsurara to the mansion foyer (most inhabitants of the mansion hardly went to the foyer unless to clean or greet arriving guest.

"Rikuo-sama, do you wish for me to finish your art project. I'm done with mine. I made a bookmarker from bamboo. Also, I'm almost done with a bamboo wind chime; you could present that as your art project."

"Tsurara, you know I don't want to take credit that is not mine to begin with. What I would like to tell you is . . . ." Rikuo almost chocked.

"I . . . . . I . . . . " Rikuo could not start his sentence. For him it was easier to speak in front of the clan elders, than tell Tsurara his feelings. "I want . . . . . I want to tell you . . . . . . . to tell you, I like you!" He got hold of Tsurara's shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the right cheek and left her hastily.

The kiss left her surprised, her knees wobbled and her butt ended thumping the floor. It astonished her. She never thought Rikuo would say that. Wait, maybe master meant a different thing. Maybe he's just saying he liked her because she's loyal and she sometimes helped with the Kiyo Cross Squad activities, and the kiss . . . . a sign of appreciation . . . . nothing more, nothing less. Whatever it meant, I'll cherish that kiss forever. She put a hand on her cheek, feeling euphoric for a long time.

"Yuki-onna, we've been looking for you. It's dinner time." A one eyed yokai tugging her kimono.

The school day was uneventful. Kiyo was busy with the assignment given by his father regarding their phone business, so the Cross Squad paranormal activity was laid back for a while.

Everything went normal. Rikuo did not act differently. He seldom looked at where Tsurara was or cast a smile at her longer than necessary. He even joked around with Shima and the other boys for a bit; and as usual he lends a helping hand with school garbage after class.

"Ao, could you head home first and tell mom if I could have seaweed soup today? I've been craving for it for days now."

"Yes waka, if that is your order. And I sense no danger in the air, an ordinary peaceful day." Aotabo bowed his head and went ahead towards the Nura mansion.

A few minutes later, Tsurara appeared at their meeting place. "Hello master, sorry for being late, the queue at the ladies room is quite long today."

"No problem with that. We could get going now. I've sent Ao ahead of us."

"Oh!" A small blush appeared on her cheeks. Her heart skipped a bit knowing they will be alone for a while.

Rikuo grabbed her hand and started walking towards the gate. "Hurry up Tsurara or the gates will close on us." Tsurara's blush went deeper. Master's hand is warm and that warmth is running up to her heart.

"Let's buy some tokoyaki before heading home, I bet you like that."

"Yes master, _I really like that!"_

"Hey Kurotabo, could you spare Tsurara this weekend? I know I told you to bring her along during your weekend territory visit, but finals are coming up and we need to review our assignments."

"Yes master. It won't be a problem."

"Maybe Kejoro could tag along this time. It'll be good for her to be out of the mansion for awhile."

"I think so too, master."

"Thank you, Kuratobo."

"Are they coming here at the mansion for a group review, Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara asked.

"No, I didn't invite them. And no one has told me they would like to come for the review. I guess we'll study by ourselves." Rikuo's handing a few books and some notes to Aotabo.

"We better start early so we could go over to difficult topics longer."

"Right, master. Physics is a bit complicated like Trigonometry; I think I need more time to study them." Tsurara agreed.

"Humans had a habit of studying things. They like to look into miniscule parts of things. Learning ninja techniques are far easier." Ao quipped.

"To some, they are. But to humans, ninja techniques are a mystery."

"Indeed, master!" Ao agreed.

"Yosh, let's start with literature for warm-up."

"You go ahead master. I'll just fix us some tea and difuku." Tsurara stood and head to the kitchen.

"Difuku did you say?" The supreme commander suddenly appeared. "Please bring some for me too."

"Yes, sir."

"Grandpa?"

"Oi Rikuo, I was just checking your school progress. I'm happy that you are taking things seriously and doing a good example even without your human friends."

"Well, we need to pass the finals or else we won't be accelerated to the next school level. I also wanted to keep up with my human friends, and the three of us really liked schools, right Ao?"

"That is true, supreme commander."

"Mom would be sad if I fail school, I don't want her to feel sad." Rikuo added.

"I won't keep you then. Tell Tsurara to bring my share of tea and daifuku near the rock garden."

"Hai!" Ao gave a bow to the leaving yokai.

Three hours later . . . . . . . .

"I think we should call on a break. Tsurara, let's buy some rice snacks in town."

"Yes master, I'll change in my human form."

"Ao, do whatever you like for the time being, we'll just head town for a while."

"Thank you master."

"Town is really busy today." Rikuo observed as a lot of people are coming and going on their direction.

"It's almost summer, master; and humans are preparing for their trips to the beach, resorts and other cool places."

"So it is. I think we should make better grades this final. I almost can't wait to be in college."

"You really are serious about school, master."

"Of course I am. I want to be an architect or engineer. I now appreciate how beautiful our mansion is." Rikuo is now beaming with pride and pleasure. "What about you, Tsurara? Have you thought of the field you wanted to study at the university?"

"Thanks for asking Rikuo-sama; but I haven't decided yet, after all we still have one more year in senior high."

"True. But we better be in the same university or Ao will be the only one to watch my back."

Tsurara could not find words. It would be sad if she won't be able to guard her master at the university. And true, studying with friends is fun. So she definitely have to study harder, scholastically she and Rikuo should have at least very near averages. In the long run she might even take the same matriculation as her master.

Rikuo noticed that Tsurara spaced out for a bit, so he decided to cheer her up. "Come on Tsurara, let's eat some sweet ice. I want mango and purple yam."

"Strawberry and chocolate sounds good."

"I could see the neon sign ahead, let's race to the door." Rikuo candidly challenged Tsurara.

They've run to their destination (not to the best of their ability though) only to bump to two guys in their early 20's. They've all landed on their rump. Rikuo asked if Tsurara was okay and started apologizing to the guys they've bump into. The strangers did not respond although their faces show annoyance. Everything could have been treated as water under the bridge except a commando knife fell out from one of the older guys as two more appeared from the ice cream shop and helped the older guys on their feet.

Because of the commotion, few passersby went looking in their direction and some came nearer to see things closer. The young men were startled to be found out with a deadly weapon; they've decided to take matters in their own hands. (No one knew from the crowd they just held up the money changer besides the ice cream shop of the day's transactions.)

They guy who bumped into Tsurara, held her from behind. He held her with her arms on her sides and the guy's other hand held her neck. Guy number two was quick to pick up the knife and held it near Tsurara's side.

"Tsurara!"

"Hmp, hmp" Are the only sounds can be heard from the ice maiden. She could not even puff cold air.

'Crap! How can I help her? There's still daylight and we are in our human form . . . . . and double crap (Rikuo's eyes roamed for a bit to look for something that could help them) why must Kitahara be here?' (Kitahara – a boy from their school).

"Please don't hurt her!" He put up his two arms, trying to talk things with the bad guys.

"We don't want anything from her, let us just pass."

Rikuo instead of letting them pass, took a step nearer, with that he earned a punch in the stomach and right temple sending his rump back on the floor.

Thank you very much for the nice reviews you've been leaving. A few more won't hurt. Also for those who have added me as author to be followed, thank you too. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XVII

05.07.2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago

"Wake up Nura-san!" Kitahara was shaking him vigorously.

"Tsurara?"

"Can you move? I think they've must hit you hard to knock out the wind out of you!"

"Tsurara!" Rikuo still is having a hard time opening his eyes. "Where's Tsurara . . . . . ?" He was feeling his jaws.

"Oh, you mean the girl?

"Yes, Oikawa-kun!" He stressed out who he was looking for.

"I didn't recognize the girl as Oikawa-san, I thought she's with them; I think one of them is her boyfriend as she was being hug too close for comfort by a red haired guy. Another one is also trying to be close to her too; a black haired guy, he was trying to score by holding her in the waist." (Katahira didn't know that the second guy was poking the knife on her side, he can only see Tsurara's back side). "They went to the other side of the street after you slumped down. I didn't know it was you and Oikawa-kun, I just came near to see that bit of commotion."

"How long have they've been gone?" He was thinking how far those thugs could reach.

"Not too long, around five minutes."

Rikuo stood up, trying to figure out how he can save Tsurara. "I need to follow them!" He knows those guys were dangerous, teens experimenting how far they could go above the law. But he slumped forward, not getting his balance as he should. He didn't know that he received two more kicks in the ribs after he passed out.

"Don't worry Nura-san, I've alerted the police, you can file an assault complaint to them when they arrive. We can even ask them for help to locate and save Oikawa-kun!" Kitahara was somehow relieved, feeling good that he had called the police.

But Rikuo is not relieved at all. 'Bad, this is bad! I don't want the police to be involved in this. Where could have they taken her?'

"Ah, Kitahara-san, I need to go to a clinic right away. You go ahead and talk to the police." Rikuo told Kitahara, but cast a mind spell to confuse Kitahara and forget what he needs to say to the police, before he left the other student. The other bystanders dispersed after two of the bad guys pointed to the fallen Rikuo and threaten them that they could end up like him if they got involved.

Rikuo crossed the street, trying to figure where the bad guys could have taken the ice maiden. As much as he wanted to solve this incident by himself, he decided to seek help from the crows as they may have spotted a small group of young men with a lady of unique hair color.

He went to the nearest park/playground to call in some crows; they came and were asked to fly around the district to look for that particular group- as described by Rikuo. It was Karasu-tengu's children who came back and reported what the other crows had found out.

"We are sorry master, but we had searched the whole district and no crow had seemed to notice those thugs. We will fly and split again to cover wider area, we will report back as soon as we have news."

"Thank you all, but still, please keep looking." He has manage to say but then stumbled forward and loses his consciousness.

"Waka?!" Is all they could've said to him.

"I'll take waka back to the mansion; you go ahead and look for the Yuki-onna!" The yellow haired son of Karasu-tengu did what he deemed right and carried the young master back to the mansion before children/adults notice things at that small park.

"Rikuo-sama!" Her mind screamed as the young boy took the hit on his rib cage; they are both helpless as they can't transform in their yokai form. Her mind screamed again when two more kick was given to the fallen boy. "You'll pay for this!" Plans were beginning to form in her mind.

"We need to walk fast, anyone who dares to stop us, stab them!" The ring leader said.

'This can't be! I can't call any attention lest they'll be gutted by these maniacs.' The ice maiden said to herself.

They turned to an ally after they've cross the street, went to a backroom and out to another street where a getaway car was waiting. "Here" the leader gave the other member a piece of cloth as soon as they've all boarded the car, and the other guy covered the ice maiden's nose and mouth. As she was in her human form too, she collapses immediately after inhaling the chloroform.

"Where should we dump her?" One thug asked.

"Maybe we could dump her in the nearest river. . . . . . or . . . . . " the brown haired halt in mid sentence "or we could keep her as a plaything, can't you see she's pretty?"

"Stop it!" The leader was angry.

"We should not complicate things as they were. We scored small time with that money changer and we need to strike two or three more heist and then let the trail cool down. We don't need an excess baggage right now." The others nod their head.

"We don't even need to kill her."

"But she'll recognize us!" The black haired guy protested.

"No she won't. All we have to do is wash our face clean. Without this rock and roll make-up she won't recognize any of us. But if we kill her; the police will be hot in our trail." The leader rationalized. "Gag her and tie her hands. I don't want loud women. Don't make it too easy on her after we dumped her."

Zen was called to tend to Rikuo's wounds.

"He needs to rest for a few days. He wasn't damaged that much but his sides were badly bruised, I think whoever kicked him had a safety shoes on. That definitely hurt a lot."

"And where is Tsurara-kun?" The Supreme Commander asked.

"Still nowhere to be found, sir." Answered Karasu-tengu. "My children are still looking for her. Maybe she was taken to a safe house somewhere, that's why we can't find her."

The Supreme Commander had a stern look on his face. He always has been over protective over Rikuo, though sometimes he might not seem to care what his grandson do in his spare time. "We don't know what danger she is into; just remember we are dealing with humans and not yokais. But we could not tolerate this kind of abuse and evil doings. A little punishment may do them good. I need to summon Kuratabo, Aotabo, Gozemaru and Mezumaru. With their help, we can track Tsurara faster.

Sorry for the short chapter and some grammatical errors. Please don't forget to Review. Arigatou – mina san.


	18. Chapter 18

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XVIII

15.07.2012

Short Note: Apologizing for giving Karasu-Tengu's children different names as I've realized I didn't know their names.

Rikuo had slept for more than eighteen hours. The bruises were turning purple as an aubergine but his fever had subsided. It was tough on his young human form to receive that jab on his jaw, another one on his ribs that rocked his wind pipe, plus the kicks he received out of malice.

His mom cried when she saw Rikuo. Even though she had seen him once or twice with more than a few scratches before, she did not cry because she knew that it was the Third Heir who was doing the battle, a fight for a cause. But now, in his human form, he's still a boy. Why he would suffer so much, what they got into, she asked?

She's also worried for the ice maiden. Why is she still missing?

Rikuo was a bit disoriented when he opened his eyes. He relaxed a bit when he recognized his room, but alarm came back when he remembered "Tsurara! . . . . where are you, Yuki-onna?" He was almost shouting out her name. He quickly sat up but throbbing pains sent him lying again.

"Riko-sama!" Zen came as if flying inside the young master's room. "Please be calm, your bruises will hurt again."

"Help me, Zen. I need to check on Tsurara."

"You really need to lie back. No need to worry, parties were sent out to look for her. They'll be back in no time." Zen assured him.

"She's still haven't been found? No! I need to be out there looking for her!"

"But your body is in no condition to do anything other than lying down." Zen was lecturing the third heir when a bit of commotion can be heard further from Rikuo's room. Zen called out to one attending yokai and sent it to find out what's happening.

The one eyed yokai came back after a few minutes later and reported back to Zen and Rikuo. "Rikuo-sama, Zen-sama the Tengu's had brought back Yuki-onna.

"Zen let me see her!" Rikuo ordered while he was clutching his ribs.

"No Rikuo-sama; I told you to stay put. You would only hurt yourself if you don't heed my words. I'll attend to her and report back to you as soon as I can.

Rikuo would insist but the bruises are really painful and the medicine Zen gave him, had made him drowsy.

"Where did you find her?" Zen asked the Tengu's while he gets her pulse and examining her face, arms and abdomen for bruises with the help of Kejoro, (Tsura was still in her human form) as he deemed that the Yuki-onna might suffer the same bruises as the young master.

"She was left behind in one of the warehouse rows, five kilometres outside Yukioe town." The bespectacled crow answered. "Any internal injuries?" he asked the yokai healer back.

"Nothing I could see or sense. I think they use one or two forms of drug on her. Chloroform maybe; a chemical popular to humans to subdue another." Zen theorizes.

"Kejoro, please attend to her, and kindly apply this balm on her wrists and ankles. The ropes must have stung too much."

"Yes. I'll clean her up. But what about the insect bites? Have you anything for them?"

"Yes, I do have something for them too; though they are in my bag in Rikuo-sama's room, I'll send them to you a bit later."

"Er . . . . . . Hajime, any news about those human shenanigans who had done this?" Kejoro couldn't help enquiring.

"That part of the warehouse rows were empty or not in use for quite some time as we have gathered from some wandering yokais. But we will go back there tonight and make rounds a few days after as the perpetrators usually go back to the scene of their crime." T he golden haired tengu explained.

"Thank you. Now I can start dressing Tsurara's wounds, so gentlemen if you're kind enough to leave the room?" Kejoro herd them out of their room.

"Oh poor Tsurara, that must had been hard for you. We don't know exactly what happened, for you not to be able to use your power, and to be abandoned and be bitten by insects for too long . . . . "Kejoro pitied the ice maiden while cleaning her wound with such care.

"I suggest that we sent master Rikuo to a modern day dojo to learn Karate, Aikido and Jujitsu. Let his friends see him study those self-defence techniques so they won't wonder how he can defend himself." One of the clan senior suggests.

"We could just send him to Toono to train and tell his friends, when they ask, that he's out to practice Karate." Gyuki suggest another option.

"Or we could add a few more bodyguards for master Rikuo. In and out of schoo.l" Said another one.

"Or we should replace Yuki-onna as Rikuo's head bodyguard, as she seems to be incapacitated to fulfil her duties." Hitotsu, the one eyed elder informed them.

The Supreme Commander did not comment on their suggestions right away, merely touching his chin, pondering on the various suggestions made, each has a valid point, but none outweigh the other. "Thank you for all the valuable inputs you had given, I shall think them over and have the final decision by dinner time."

Rikuo felt less pain after a few more hours of sleep. He seated himself and was waiting for someone to come in his room, and after a while that no one was coming, he could sense that the creatures at the mansion thought that he's still sound asleep. He decided that this is the time to see Yuki-onna.

He slipped on his haori and moved gently as he can, out of the room. He used part of his "fear" to camouflage his presence in the hallway. He sensed an even breathing emanating from the girl's room, he was comforted by that, but the next scene made him grit his teeth, he saw that even the yuki-onna was sleeping peacefully, the rope marks on her hand were quite deep, her smooth cheek is looking purplish and her red lips are now pale and chaffed.

He decided that there are matters that he must take into his own hands. Not waiting for Zen to find out that his patient has gone missing, the third heir leap in the air and transformed in his night form even before he landed outside the mansion. No he would not kill those evil few, but he could play with them, mess up their minds, bash them a bit and round them for the local police. He would give them more than a dose of their own medicine. Only after that he can say in Tsurara's face, they've got what they deserve.

A/N- thank you so much for following my story. Small notes really fuel my enthusiasm. Feel free to comment. ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Paranormal

By Treasure

Chapter XIX

10102012

Disclaimer: I do not own NNM, but this adaptation is mine.

"Father, there had been some activity around Naoya; heard that a small group young men in their late teens were caught while trying to held up a convenience store near a small park. It was said that the police were alarmed at around 1 a.m. today by an anonymous person, saying that the convenience store was being robbed, but when the police arrived at the scene of the crime, the youths, five of them, were already tied up with an unusual red string and were babbling incoherent things like yokai and rolling heads." The golden haired Tosakamaru reported.

"Hmm, this is something new, if this capture really involves yokais." Karasu Tengu remarked.

"And we heard that those teens are also suspected to be the ones involved in the money changer hold-up in Ukiyoe, where master and Yuki-onna had been part of the collateral damage." Said Koroumaru.

"Huh? So where are these teens now? Are they still with the Naoya Police custody?" The older crow asked. He needed full details, especially when he reported this to the Nura leader.

"Yes father, they still are with the Naoya police, the authorities are still gathering evidences to tie the youths in both crimes to get a heavier punishment than petty theft." Sasami replied

"You said that the teens were speaking about rolling heads and ghost and were being tied by a red string, could it be the work of . . . . " The older crow cut his question in mid air.

"We would not confirm on that, sir. Maybe you could ask him, before the full report is submitted to the supreme commander or master Rikuo." The bespectacled crow suggested.

"You need to call on Kubinashi then."

Rikuo had been sitting beside Tsurara's futon for quite some time now; trying to check if the ice maiden is having a comfortable sleep. Though the chaff on her lips had considerably been less and the rope marks on her wrist and ankles were paler; there still had been a bout or two where she was dreaming of falling, and Rikuo was quick to sooth her.

Kejoro witnessed it all. Somehow the young master was not able to sense her presence lately, too busy attending the ice maiden; therefore she was able to see every now and then how the young Nura treasure his head bodyguard. And if that was the case, Kejoro try to busy herself with something else to give young master more time and space with the sedated girl.

Rikuo decided to heed his grandfather's advice to strengthen him by training in the remote village of Toono. This wouldn't hamper school as he was scheduled to go by the end of the term, no excuses need. He needs it to be able to protect his friends and lead his Night Parade comrades. He will miss this fiery bodyguard of his for the time being, she's safe here at the mansion, all will be back to normal, her smile would grace her cute face once more.

"Kubinashi has nothing to do with this." Rikuo calmly put his tea cup down after hearing Karasu Tengu's report about the captured youths earlier.

"But the signs are all there, why must he strike alone, without even consulting the elders/clan chiefs? Although I could say he had done a good job, teaching them a good lesson, messing their minds before turning them to the police for good measure." The old crow gave a smirk and a chuckle.

"If there's anyone here that needs reprimanding, it would have been me. I did it, though I did borrow some rope length from Kubinashi."

"Rikuo . . . . ." His grandfather merely stared at him.

"I did what I have to do. It was not revenge. I merely stopped their wrong doings." Rikuo slowly pushed his tea cup and stood. "If you'll excuse me." He bowed and left the small meeting room.

"Your grandson really is showing great leadership potential and fairness, supreme commander; master Rihan would be proud of him."

"Yes Karasu Tengu he does, but this time I know he's motivated differently. We must proceed with Plan B as soon as he's gone for Toono."

"You look a little pale today, Oikawa-kun." The golden haired boy finally got the chance to get close to the ice maiden after the school bell rang indicating that school was off for the day. He tried speaking to her during their earlier breaks; as for him she looks ill, but she's gone with a blink of an eye during those breaks, to where, he's too shy to ask.

"Really, Shima-kun? But I've been asleep mostly this weekend." She briefly glanced at the other youth before settling her sight on her folded hand.

"Are you covering-up for Rikuo? I mean, is he harassing you at home, or making you work harder these days?"

"Oh no, no. You must not think of something like that about master or his family. You've been at the mansion several times and I don't think you've noticed any violence among those who live there, his grandfather is very kind to all of us." She gave him a soft smile. Like Rikuo, Shima is sweet and thoughtful but sometimes lacks confidence.

"Maybe you should go and visit the infirmary right now, it's still open, and I'll accompany you. Maybe some vitamins would perk you up."

"That's very sweet of you Shima-kun."

"You know what? Maybe we should go to an ice cream shop now; it'll definitely perk you up. It would be great, you'll see."

"That would be . . . . ." Tsurara was about to say something when the brown haired boy interrupted their conversation. "Hey Shima-kun I think Kiyo was looking for you back there at the library." He shyly scratched his hair before pointing towards the school building.

"Thank you, Nura-kun." The golden haired boy stood up and looks back at Tsurara. "Can I call you later, Oikawa-kun?"

The ice maiden could not answer at once. She tried reading Rikuo's facial expression, and only when he mouthed the word "Ok" she did respond to him. "I guess that would be okay." And she quickly lowered her sight to her folded hand. Shima was happy to hear that and left them in a jiffy towards the library.

The silence between master and the head guard lasted for a few seconds and sensing that the yuki-onna would not start a conversation, Rikuo broke the silence. 'We should head home before the rain starts,"

"Maybe we should wait for Aotabo a few minutes more, waka. And are you not going to help with the garbage today?"

"No. It wouldn't hurt if I skip with the garbage today, and I've asked Aotabo to go ahead today."

"Oh . . . . We should start for home then." She offered a half smile, carried her school bag and fell behind her master. After two corner blocks, Rikuo suddenly squats before her. "Waka?"

"I better give you a piggy back ride. I can hear your hitched breathing from a few feet away."

"Waka?" She can't believe a word he was saying. "It's either that or we're going straight to a hospital. They do have this large and painful syringe needle . . . ."

"I choose the piggy back ride, waka." She answered not before the paleness was hinted with a blush.

The soft skin of her thighs gave Rikuo some goose bumps, he forgot that she's in her short skirt of their school uniform, but it's too late to back off from his offer; and it will be difficult to carry her if she transformed and be in her kimono. The slow regular breathing on his shoulder told him that the ice maiden has fallen asleep not even five minutes after he had carried her.

Relishing that moment, Rikuo decided to walk all the way home and not bothering with the train. "I hope we could do this a few more times." Rikuo said to himself.

Not wanting to alarm the mansion household, Rikuo called on to his passenger a few blocks away from home. "Tsurara, Tsurara you can wake-up now. We're almost home."

Somewhat disoriented from sleep, Tsurara almost jump off when it came back to her that he piggy back ride her. To prevent her from falling to the ground, Rikuo quickly pulled her arm, caught her waist and patted her head. "Don't want to hurt yourself now do you?"

Tsurara could not believe what the young master was doing, he's being generously kind and thoughtful and sweet and romantic . . . . wait, romantic? Where did it come from? "Waka?" Rikuo gave her one of his sweetest smile and pulled her before she could ask another question. "Let's go, they must be wondering why we're late.

But wanting to free her pent-up gladness, she pulled her arm back and called Rikuo. "What?" His brows are arched in wonder. "Ano . . . you've been so kind to me, I wanted to thank you." She walked steps closer, aimed for his cheek and closed her eyes, but Rikuo moved his head and the kiss of gratitude landed on his lips than on his cheek. She then opened her eyes and was shocked to see what she had done.

"Gomen! Gomen!" She went down her knees asking for forgiveness for the enormous offense she had made. "I was trying to thank you, I'm sorry that I WENT too far, you can punish me, master!" "Would you please stand up; ants will bite you if you'll stay that way." He helped her up. "Okay, I'll punish you, if that's what you want, but let's head home first."

Right in front of the mansion gate, Rikou decided to give Tsurara's punishment for kissing him. "Here's your punishment, so that all of the mansion could see." He held Tsurara's face and kissed her on her lips moments before and after he turned to the night Rikuo, and the gates opened.

A/N – hope you liked this chapter. Aishteru! Please read and review. Thank you.

Special thanks to Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki and Dennou writer for supplying me the names of Karasu Tengu's children. Yes, I should have researched for their names; I'm not being lazy, just too busy with my day job though.


End file.
